Darth Minar
by 21sshafrath
Summary: Ezra lived alone on the streets for years of his live. When he was discovered by a rebel cell located on his home planet, he became a "part of the family". For years he worked with the rebels, becoming strong with the Force and developed a relationship with his Master, Kanan. But, the pull to the Dark Side is strong. Will Ezra resist? Or be absorbed into the Dark Side?
1. Chapter 1

"Ezra. Ezra! Snap out of it, kid!" Zeb shook his roommate who slept in the bunk on top of himself. The kid, Ezra Bridger, had been moaning and shaking, had rolled over and fell onto the floor, shaking the whole cabin.  
"No. No! NO!" Ezra was calling, moaning in between each word. Zeb continued to shake the kid, but he wouldn't wake. Shaking his head in defeat, Zeb ran out of the room to find Kanan.

Zeb ran into the cockpit, where Hera was in deep conversation with a transmission of senator Bail Organa of the rebel fleet.  
"Hera, I-." Zeb said, stopping himself when he saw the conversation. Hera looked up at her companion, glaring slightly. Zeb cleared his throat, receiving the message and muttering 'sorry' before exiting.  
"I'm sorry about that, but I must be going senator." Hera excused herself. Bail nodded.  
"I completely understand." Bail said, ending the transmission. Hera got to her feet and exited the cockpit.

Outside the cockpit, Zeb was standing impatiently leaning against the wall. Hera shook her head, glaring slightly at the Lasat before her.  
"Garazeb Orrelios!" Hera raised her voice slightly. "That was a very important call!"  
"Sorry, Hera," Zeb said awkwardly. "Have you seen Kanan?" He asked.  
"You interrupted me just to ask where Kanan is?" Hera asked, her voice full of angry disbelief.  
"Yeah, it's important." Zeb said quickly.  
"He got an early start. Why?" Hera asked, crossing her arms.  
"It's Ezra." Zeb said seriously. Hera's eyes widened with confusion. She nodded, signaling Zeb to lead the way. He took Hera to his room.

Inside, Ezra was moaning and rolling on the floor. He kept calling out 'No!' and gasping for air.  
"Ezra!" Hera calling, kneeling by his side. She touched his skin, then suddenly let go.  
"He's cold as ice...". She whispered, taking his hand.  
"Kanan...". Ezra moaned. "Kanan, No!"  
"We gotta wake him up, Hera." Zeb muttered. Hera nodded in agreement.  
"Go find Kanan!" She ordered, trying her best to wake Ezra up on her own. Zeb nodded, running out of _The Ghost_ and to where Kanan usually spent his days.

Kanan was on the edge of the camp, meditating. Since he had been blinded by the notorious Darth Maul, he'd been distant and collected. But, suddenly, he felt a cold presence. A _really_ cold presence. The last time he'd felt the exact presence was the first Inquisitor. But, the Inquisitor had died a long time ago.  
"Kanan! No!" He heard Ezra's voice. Then, an image flashed in front of him. It was phenomenal, he hadn't seen anything for months. But, the image was a memory...a memory from when both him and Ezra had faced the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor had found a way to anger Ezra, forcing him to tap into the dark side and summon a large creature.  
"Kanan!" He heard Ezra moaning in his head. "No!"  
"Ezra, snap out of it!" Kanan thought, trying to communicate with Ezra.  
"Kanan!" Kanan heard Zeb approaching. He got to his feet and turned around, meeting his friend.  
"Zeb, what is it?" Kanan asked, able to sense his friends distress.  
"It's the kid, there's something wrong with him." Zeb explained. Kanan reached through the force for Ezra, but found himself unable to find it.  
"What is it?" Kanan asked.  
"I'm not sure, he's moaning and rolling on the floor. The air around him is really cold, Kanan." Zeb said nervously. Kanan nodded, recognizing why he couldn't reach Ezra.  
"Is he awake?" Kanan asked, trying to figure out what was wrong with his Padawan.  
"No, he just keeps moaning and shouting 'No!' I think he's in some sort of trance." Zeb answered.  
"Maul." Kanan whispered. Both he and Zeb ran full speed back to _The Ghost._

All Ezra could see around him was darkness. Fear coursed through his veins as he attempted to find the end to the abyss. Suddenly, a blinding red light filled the darkness and Ezra found himself on an abandoned planet he hadn't seen for years. He was young again; his scar missing, his hair long, and he had lost a few inches of height. He looked around, confused, and saw Kanan laying unconscious. But, Kanan looked younger. His beard was smaller and more collected and his eyes were unscarred. The Inquisitor stood opposite him, closing in.  
"The darkness is too strong for you, orphan. It is swallowing you up, even now." The Inquisitor taunted.  
"No!" Ezra shouted, anger flaring inside of him. The Inquisitor smiled, his yellow teeth bared.  
"Your master will die." He taunted.  
"No!" Ezra shouted again.  
"Your friends will die. And everything you've hoped for will be lost. This is the way the story ends." The Inquisitor continued to taunt. Ezra shook his head.  
"No!" He shouted, now completely filled with rage. While Ezra was preoccupied with the Inquisitor, Kanan began to stir, hearing their conversation.  
"Ezra, no!" Kanan muttered, his voice weakened. He tried his best to reach his Padawan, but found him consumed by rage and tapping into the dark side of the Force. Seeing red, Ezra used all the power he could muster and summoned anything. A large creature came from the depths of the cave and all the other creatures fled. The power of the force consuming him, Ezra forced the creature on the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor, shocked tried his best to stand his ground, but the creature was too large. Suddenly, Ezra fell to the floor, completely passed out. Kanan picked up his lightsaber and went over to Ezra.  
"Ezra?" Kanan asked, watching his apprentice shake.  
"Kanan? What happened? I feel so cold." Ezra said.  
"I know, it's okay, we're leaving." Kanan said, picking up his apprentice. Suddenly, his apprentice started shaking violently.  
"Kanan? What's happening?" Ezra asked, confused. Kanan carefully set Ezra down. Ezra's head was pounding violently against the floor. The Inquisitor smiled viciously.  
"Something doesn't feel right." Kanan said, kneeling next to his apprentice, who started rolling around and moaning.  
"Ezra?" Kanan asked, nervous. Ezra's eyes had rolled back into his head as he continued to shake. The Inquisitor laughed maniacally.  
"What's so funny?" Kanan asked, enraged. He ignited his lightsaber to match the Inquisitor.  
"It's just, watching your Padawan die is so humorous." The Inquisitor smiled. Kanan lowered his saber, redirecting his attention to his Padawan.

On the outside of Ezra's dream, Kanan kneeled next to him. Hera looked over to Kanan, fear in her eyes.  
"Ezra, can you hear me?" Kanan asked.  
"Kanan? What happened? I feel so cold." Ezra moaned. Kanan raised his head to meet Hera's.  
"He's dreaming. Do you remember when we were harboring Tseebo?" Kanan asked. Hera nodded.  
"When Ezra and I went to the abandoned base, and we faced the Inquisitor, afterwards he said those exact words to me." Kanan explained. Hera nodded.  
"How do we wake him?" Hera asked.  
"I'll try to reach him through the force and wake him." Kanan said, placing his hands on Ezra's temple.  
"Ezra, can you hear me?" Kanan thought.  
"Kanan? Help me, please." Ezra said, reaching out for his master. After minutes of trying, Kanan finally woke Ezra. Ezra shot upright, panting. He looked over to Kanan.  
"Kanan, what happened?" Ezra asked, the atmosphere of the room suddenly warming up. Kanan sighed in relief, able to reach his apprentice again.  
"You were shaking and moaning. What was going on in your head." Kanan asked, helping his apprentice up.  
"I was walking in darkness. Complete darkness. Then, a red light flashed and I was younger. And you weren't blind! And the Inquisitor was there. We were in the abandoned base, with those creatures. It was just like I remembered. But, when I felt you I saw-." Ezra paused. "And I saw Maul." Ezra finished. Kanan frowned.  
"I knew it. I must meditate on this." Kanan said, storming out of the room.  
"Wait! Kanan, I-". Ezra started. He frowned, slumping into Zeb's bed.  
"Well, good to see your okay, kid." Zeb said, nodding and leaving. Hera walked towards Ezra, patting him on the back and sitting down next to him.  
"I don't need the force to feel you had something to do with this charade." Hera said, raising her eyebrows.  
"I just wanted Kanan's help. He's been distant ever since he was blinded him. If I-." Ezra started.  
"No." Hera interrupted. "This is not your fault."  
"Yes it is." Ezra said, getting to his feet. He slammed his fist into the wall, radiating cold. "Will you please leave."  
"Sure." Hera said, disappointed. Ezra waited until she was gone, then pulled the sith holocron out of his drawer. He locked the door and summoned it's power.

 ** **Hey readers!****

 ** **Just warning you now, this story will not stick completely to the tv show, this is a 'What if' story with a little bit of jazz.****

 ** **If you are uncomfortable reading, it just gets more bizarre and uses more of the dark side from here on.****


	2. Chapter 2

After the strange happenings in the morning, Hera took the liberty of excusing Ezra for the day. He must have been at least slightly traumatized by the weird dreams. Unable to understand Kanan's situation, she couldn't excuse his distant behavior, especially for abandoning Ezra when he needed him the most. After her meeting for the day, she went searching for her lover, who may or may not be lost to the Force. After searching, she found him meditating in the corner of the base, farthest from any activity besides the spiders.  
"Kanan, we need to talk." She said crossly, slightly startling him from behind. He turned towards he voice.  
"About what?" He asked. Hera narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out if he was joking or not. She reaching out and took off his visor, caressing the scarred skin next to his eyes carefully.  
"I know you went through a lot, Kanan, but Ezra really needs you." Hera confided. Kanan took her hand and held in next to his cheek.  
"Nobody needs me. I'm useless. From what I've heard, Ezra's become a fine Jedi." Kanan said in self pity. Hera rolled her eyes.  
"Of course we need you, _especially Ezra_." She added with emphasis. "What happened this morning was just the first step, from what you told me about the dark side." Hera said, worried. "Just come with me and see, please?" Hera asked. Sighing, Kanan nodded his agreement and the two made their way to _The Ghost_ , where Ezra had been all day.

Once they'd boarded _The Ghost_ , another crew member, Sabine, was exiting, flustered. She was holding her helmet had a small scowl on her face. Her nostrils flared as she scoffed.  
"What's wrong, Sabine?" Hera asked. Sabine took a deep breath.  
"It's Ezra. Recently, he's been like a ticking time-bomb. That kid has anger issues." Sabine said angrily, rolling her eyes slightly.  
"Where is he?" Kanan asked.  
"Cooped up in his room. He won't talk to me or let Zeb in." Sabine replied, stalking off the ship. Hera and Kanan made their way to his room and Hera knocked.  
"Go away!" Ezra shouted angrily from inside.  
"I feel the conflict within him." Kanan muttered to Hera under his breath.  
"Ezra, let me in! Please!" Hera called.  
"No! Just go away!" Ezra called. Kanan sighed lightly.  
"Ezra!" Kanan called. There was no response except for the door clicking open and Ezra walking out. His expression was angry, yet distant. Ezra took a deep breath.  
"Yes, Kanan?" Ezra asked, as calm as he could be.  
"Why are you alone brooding in there?" Kanan asked, crossing his arms. Ezra responded with crossing his arms, an action Kanan couldn't see, but could definitely sense. Kanan's mouth moved into a line, he could sense Ezra's rebellious actions. They were not uncommon.  
"I wasn't. Either way, there's nothing better to do. I just want to be alone, please." Ezra asked, humbled. Kanan nodded and sighed, walking away. Ezra stared after him in utter disbelief and sadness. Angered again, Hera put her hand on Ezra's shoulder.  
"Don't worry about it Ezra." Hera smiled. Ezra just shook his head.  
"This is all my fault. If I wouldn't have bee so gullible, Kanan wouldn't be blind. And he would be training me. With Ashoka. And everything would be normal. I just want his attention. I wish I never would have went to that stupid sith temple!" Ezra said, enraged. He slammed his fist against the wall. Breathing deeply, he shook his head and entered into his room, locking the door again.

Hera left _The Ghost_ completely worried and slightly annoyed. Kanan was siting at the base of the ship, waiting for her. When he heard her approach, he turned around and they walked outside.  
"Kanan, what do you think?" Hera asked when they'd reached outside of earshot of everyone else. Kanan scratched his beard thoughtfully.  
"I think something is seriously wrong." Kanan said. "I must meditate."  
"No!" Hera said crossly. Kanan raised his eyebrows, confused. "Kanan, were running out of time. I fear he's being opened up to dark forces. Kanan, the more you meditate, the more you ignore him. The more you ignore him, the darker he grows." Hera scolded. Kanan shook his head.  
"Your mistaken, Hera. I would sense it." Kanan said. Hera shook her head in disbelief.  
"Then what was that cold presence you felt this morning?" Hera asked.  
"Maul." Kanan answered confidently. Hera sighed.  
"It wasn't Maul, Kanan. It was Ezra." Hera answered.  
"But Ezra-."  
"Ezra lied." Hera answered. "It seems that day your vision wasn't the only thing weakened and lost." Hera said, walking away sadly.  
"Hera." Kanan caught up with her.  
"You know, Kanan, I finally figure it out." Hera said cooley. "I was talking with Ezra. He blames himself, for what happened to you and Ashoka."  
"Well, I don't." Kanan answered.  
"Then maybe you need to tell him that." Hera answered.  
"I'll go talk to him." Kanan said, making his way back to _The Ghost_.

Locked inside his room, Ezra was staring at the two holocrons resting on his dresser. He reached for the Jedi holocron, grasping it and feeling nothing significant. He lowered his hand slowly, then reached and grabbed the Sith holocron. Power coursed through his veins and he smiled with content. He set the holocron in front of him and opened it with his powers, absorbing information.  
"They don't understand me. They don't believe in me." Ezra complained to the holocron.  
"Your anger gives you strength. Your anger gives you focus. You see things clearly your friends cannot." The holocron said flatly. "What else do you desire?"  
"If they cannot see, I must show them. I must become stronger, more powerful. I can never let any of my friends get hurt again." Ezra pushed. Silence filled the room for a few minutes, then Kanan rounded the corner.  
"Ezra?" Kanan asked, knocking on the door. Ezra's eyes shot open as he closed the hologram and stuffed it on his desk. Kanan opened the door using the force and Ezra smiled nervously.  
"Hey, Kanan, what're you doing here?" Ezra asked casually. Kanan raised an eyebrow towards Ezra's suspicious behaviors.  
"I think it's time for us to talk." Kanan said. Ezra eyed the holocron, sitting in the open and reached for it.  
"Really? Now's not a good time. A week ago I completed a very important mission and I've just been promoted. I need rest." Ezra said, trying to get rid of Kanan.  
"Yeah, I've heard." Kanan said, leaning against the desk. He felt around, picking up the sith holocron and examining it. Ezra's eyes widened with fear as Kanan raised the holocron to his face.  
"The sith holocron?" Kanan asked, shocked and confused. "You opened it?!" He asked in disbelief as he felt the top.  
"Yeah I opened it, so what?" Ezra challenged, angry at Kanan's questioning.  
"Ezra, you know someone who only uses the dark side can open this thing!" Kanan continued. Ezra scowled.  
"Well the things I learned from it have really helped me." Ezra argued.  
"You're using it!" Kanan said angrily.  
"Maybe you should too! You might actually learn something." Ezra answered Kanan's anger and disbelief with a cool tone.  
"Ezra, do you have any idea how dangerous this path is?" Kanan asked, calming down a little.  
"Everything I've learned has helped me win one battle after another. I'm using it for good." Ezra picked up Kanan's anger.  
"Acting out of anger offers quick results, but it's a trap!" Kanan answered crossly.  
"Not for me!" Ezra shouted. Kanan sighed, unable to compute his apprentices quick mood change.  
"I can't let you keep this." Kanan decided, heading towards the exit.  
"Fine, I don't need it. Just like I don't need you." Ezra narrowed his eyes angrily, giving up on trying to get his master's assistance. Kanan looked behind him momentarily, then left with his apprentice fuming. Angrily, Ezra yelled in exasperation and pushed the other holocron to the floor. He breathed heavily, holding his head in his hands.  
"Maybe Kanan was right." Ezra whispered to himself calmly.  
"No!" The voice of the holocron called in his head.  
"Who was that?" Ezra hopped up, startled.  
"What do you wish to learn?" The voice asked.  
"Nothing, get out of my head." Ezra ordered.  
"Your friend, he doesn't understand your potential. He's holding you back." The voice insisted. Ezra shook his head vigorously.  
"No, Kanan is trying to protect me." Ezra answered.  
"Then why did he leave?" The voice challenged.  
"He-." Ezra attempted, but couldn't argue. He bowed his head in defeat and bought into the holocrons lies.  
"How did you get inside of my head?" Ezra asked.  
"When you opened yourself up, you gave up to the Dark side. I _am_ the dark side." The holocron chided. Ezra shook his head.  
"No. I am a Jedi. I work with the light side." Ezra said. The voice didn't return the rest of that day, but it left Ezra weakened. It left Ezra vulnerable. It's like the light side of the Force was a small village on a large mountain. Ezra had wandered too far and slipped, hanging onto the cliff between the village and the dark chasm below. The dark side. He had fallen, but caught a branch and climbed back up, unable to climb over the cliff without help. If a person of light came, they would help him back over the cliff and into the village. But, if a person of darkness came, they could easily push him over, and he wouldn't be able to find another footing.

 ** **Hello again!****  
 ** **First of all, thanks to everyone who is supporting my writing.****  
 ** **Second of all, I thought of a more accurate story description.****  
 ** **This is Star Wars Rebels the way I wish it would have gone. The way I imagined Ezra's turn to the dark side. Unless he doesn't.****  
 ** **CHAPTER 3 UP SOON!****


	3. Chapter 3

The following night, Ezra was requested in Hera's personal quarters. She watched sadly as he entered, his head lowered in humility. She patted the space on her bed next to her, and Ezra sat down slowly.  
"Ezra, Kanan told me what happened." Hera said, avoiding eye contact.  
"I'm sorry, Hera." Ezra started. Hera put up her hand to quiet him and made eye contact. Her eyes stared into his, sensing emotions never really displayed on a public level. Regret, misery, and hopelessness.  
"Ezra, I'm worried about you. I wonder how much different you would have ended up if we never would have picked you up."  
"No, don't go there, Hera. If you never would have picked me up, I would still be a lonely, selfish street urchin. You helped me."  
"It doesn't seem like that now." Hera said sadly. Ezra's heart skipped a beat.  
"I'm sorry, Ezra, but I have to relieve you of your duties." Hera said.  
"No." Ezra said, sadly. Hera's sad eyes met his and she shook her head.  
"Ezra, I want to help you, let me in." Hera pleaded. Ezra swallowed hard, a voice forming in his head. A voice discrediting Hera's kind heart. Ezra shook his head.  
"No," he whispered.  
"No?" Hera asked sadly.  
"Not you." Ezra shook his head. "Ever since I started using the holocron, there's been voices in my head. Voices telling me to be more powerful."  
"Have you told Kanan?" Hera asked.  
"Kanan? No! He'll probably just go off on me again. He doesn't understand. Nobody does." The words had started out in joking disbelief, then turned to sadness, and lastly pure anger. Hera grabbed Ezra's shoulders.  
"Ezra, hold onto yourself. Tell Kanan." Hera advised.  
"Will you come with me?" Ezra asked hopefully. Hera nodded, hugging her young companion. He accepted gratefully, pushing the voices back.

The next day Ezra went to find Kanan, but found him nowhere in sight. Hera had promised to be with him, but important rebellion business had come up. Ezra swallowed hard as Kanan came around the corner.  
"Kanan!" Ezra called out. Kanan turned toward his lost apprentice, approaching him with caution.  
"Kanan, I-." Ezra started. Kanan shook his head.  
"I don't want to hear it, Ezra. I'm not going to tell you where I hid the holocron."  
"That's not-." Ezra attempted again. And again, he was shushed by Kanan.  
"Ezra, please not now." Kanan rushed. Ezra blinked, wounded.  
"Kanan," he started, exasperated. Kanan shook his head, walking away. Enraged, Ezra kicked a stone before picking it up and throwing it as far as he possibly could. What had happened to his relationship with his master? Since when were they unable to listen to each other? Ezra, shaking, fell into indignant, angry sobs. And there, in the plains, he fell asleep. Meditating and dreaming of what seemed to be a different life. A life where Kanan would correct Ezra on simple mistakes, bothering him into a short temper. Those days they spent alone on Lothal. Hera would listen to hidden Rebellion messages and would spend countless hours arranging missions or fixing Chopper. Sabine would either be fixing up guns or expressing herself through various art projects. Zeb would lye around, waiting anxiously for someway to train himself or to annoy his fellow companions. Ezra would learn to ways of the Jedi. Experiencing the light side of the Force. _Why had Master Yoda instructed us to travel to Malachor even though he'd led Ashoka to her demise, led Kanan to his ultimate blindness, and led himself to the Sith Holocron, which was withering his soul away. Sure, they'd defeated the Inquisitors_ , _but they'd also unleashed Maul, evil sith lord of the the pre-clone Wars. Maul would probably be back for his "apprentice" and for the holocron._  
"The right path for you, it was, Young Bridger." A voice spoke. There, sitting in front of him, was the small, old, green creature known as the great Jedi Master Yoda. Ezra kneeled.  
"Master Yoda." He said, offering his respects.  
"On your feet, you must get. Not a king, I am." Yoda joked pleasantly. Ezra awkwardly got to feet, then Yoda motioned for him to sit.  
"Not seeing eye to eye, are you? You and your master?" Yoda asked, closing his eyes in deep meditation.  
"No, I opened the sith holocron. I _used_ the sith holocron. I lost my masters guidance and trust." Ezra relived sadly. Yoda shook his head.  
"Make mistakes, everyone does. Makes us better, learning from our mistakes does. Get your master to trust you, you must." Yoda instructed. Ezra partially smiled and thanked Yoda. With a flash, Yoda was gone as soon as he'd came. Ezra fell asleep once more.

At the rebel base, they were locking up for the night. They role called as they did every night, having higher upers check their crews. Hera called together _The Ghost_ crew and the Phoenix Squadron.  
"Alright, is this everyone? Wait, where's Ezra?" Hera asked, examining her ranks. "Zeb, go check _The Ghost."_ Hera ordered. Zeb nodded and ran aboard. Minutes later, he came back shaking his head and shrugging.  
"He's not on the ship, Hera." He informed. Hera looked worriedly out into the night. "I hope he's okay."  
"Are we ready Captain Syndulla?" Commander Sato asked. Hera shook her head.  
"No. Ezra's missing. He may not be in our ranks anymore, but he's still apart of my crew." Hera said. "Someone has to go searching for him." She ordered.  
"I'll go." Kanan offered. Hera put her hand on her hip.  
"No offense, Kanan, but you're blind." Hera pointed out.  
"I have been using the force to strengthen my vision. I can see through it. And I know Ezra's force presence. I left things uneasy between us, and I need to show him I care." He argued. Hera nodded.  
"Alright, but you must take someone with you."  
"I'll go." Rex volunteered. Kanan nodded his approval and thanks. Rex grabbed a flashlight and the two of the made their way to find Ezra in the darkness.

Meanwhile, Ezra was plagued with dreams and visions again. He saw, well, himself. He saw flashes of red and himself using the holocron. It was before he'd cut his hair. It had grown ragged, so he'd gone for a shorter look. He noticed, looking onto himself for the first time, his eyes were glowing red. Everything seemed easier with the holocron, but just as Kanan had warned, it was too easy. It was too easy to fall victim to the dark side. Too easy to learn new powers, power too great and poisoning. Powers that made him prideful, and full of anger uncanny to any other. Then, the image flashed. It was to one of his earliest Jedi lessons. He was with Kanan on his home planet of Lothal, trying to connect himself to his surroundings. While attempting to connect to a loth cat, he found himself unable and, annoyed, gave up. It wasn't a good day; it was empire day, his birthday. Then, the image flashed to the following night. _The Ghost_ crew had picked up a friend of his parents, Tseebo. Tseebo had volunteered himself for an Imperial Implant, just for Ezra. Ezra didn't forgive Tseebo, and it held Ezra back. Finally, Ezra forgave Tseebo, and he connected with the creatures and deeper into the force. The image flashed again to Kanan, blind again, who was making a gesture of disbelief.  
"You just won't give it up, will you? I thought training you would help you, help me! I ended up blind, and you torn." Kanan argued. Ezra, who sported eyes of a different color, scowled angrily. His eyes had changed from an electric blue to a dull, indigo color. Taints of red formed around the edges.  
"Just give me the holocron." Ezra said shortly. Kanan shook his head.  
"It's somewhere safe, for now." Kanan said with a tint of nervousness. "Come back to us, Ezra."  
"I was lost the day you started ignoring me. You made me believe it was _my_ fault you ended up this way. I now understand, it was never my fault. If anything it's yours I'm this way. Now, the day I cracked was that day weeks ago, remember? The day a few after you found me sleeping on the outskirts of camp. Do you remember? I certainly do."  
"Ezra, please." Kanan begged. "What about Hera? Sabine? Zeb?"  
"Zeb? He'll be glad to get him room back. Sabine? I was just an annoying kid. An annoying kid that became a thorn in her side. And to Hera I was a basket case street urchin who needed a family, desperately. Now, Ezra is dead."  
"Ezra?" Kanan asked. Before the vision continued, the image blurred once more. The face of Thrawn replaced it, along with an unknown, masked Inquisitor of some sort.  
"Minar, are you ready to begin your training?" The Inquisitor asked. Ezra, now with eyes mostly red, nodded.  
"Yes, master." He said. Finally, the image returned to darkness, where it stayed.

 ** **Hello readers!****  
 ** **I just wanted to thank quickly anyone who supports me by commenting and reading my stories.****  
 ** **I will have Chapter 4 up and running in the next three days.****  
 ** **BTW, you know how Vader means father, right?****  
 ** **For this story, I tried to find a name that fit Ezra like Vader fit Anakin.****  
 ** **So, I chose Minar, which means to undermine or attack****  
 ** **Thanks again and bye!****


	4. Chapter 4

"Ezra? Ezra!" Kanan and Rex called into the night as they searched for Ezra. Kanan continued to check his comm link for messages from Hera.  
"Do you sense him?" Rex asked, partially uneasy by the lack of daylight.  
"No, he may be deep in mediation, or maybe asleep." Kanan said. "But that wouldn't mean I wouldn't sense him. Since he's used the sith holocron, I'm becoming less and less aware of his force presence. He's growing colder, darker, more lost."  
"Yeah, I heard about that. At the base, you said you left things uneasy. What did you mean by that?" Rex questioned. Sighing, Kanan explained all that had happened. Rex listened intently, his facial expressions changed when Kanan's tone changed.  
"Wow." He said after Kanan was done. He took a few seconds before continuing. "Why didn't you let him speak?"  
"I don't know, I just assumed the worst after all of that." Rex nodded.  
"Just like when you first met me and my friends." Rex pointed out. Kanan laughed.  
"I guess so." Kanan admitted. Sensing something, he stopped in his tracks. "Wait, be quiet."  
"What is it?" Rex whispered, alarmed. Kanan reached out using the Force. He sensed a presence, a very powerful, very old presence. A presence he hadn't sensed since he'd taken Ezra to the Jedi Temple on Lothal. He'd only heard Master Yoda's voice, but he'd felt his presence. He was sure this was the same way.  
"Rex, why don't you go look up ahead. I'll catch up." Kanan asked.  
"You sure, Kanan?" Rex asked. Kanan nodded. Rex scouted up ahead, searching desperately for Ezra. Once he was out of sight, Kanan knelt.  
"Reveal yourself!" Kanan ordered.  
"Your blindness has not weakened your Jedi senses, I see." Yoda said, appearing before Kanan. Using the Force he sensed Yoda, but could not picture him. He'd never _seen_ Yoda before.  
"Master Yoda." Kanan bowed with respect, taking a seat across from him.  
"Had a talk with your apprentice, I did." Yoda informed. Kanan went stiff.  
"You've seen him? Is he okay? Where is he?" Kanan asked suddenly.  
"Just around the corner, your Padawan is. Take it easy, he must." Yoda warned.  
"Why?" Kanan asked.  
"Conflicted, He is. Keeping something from you, he is." Yoda said.  
"What? Do you know?" Kanan asked.  
"Between you and young Bridger, this is. On a path to the dark side, he is. Almost impossible to come back from that, it is." Yoda said calmly. "Fix things between you and young Bridger, you must." Kanan nodded and got to his feet.  
"Thank you, master." Kanan said. Yoda nodded and disappeared.  
"Kanan! I found him!" Rex called from around the corner. Kanan ran to Rex's voice.

As night fell, the climate of Chopper Base grew hot. But, the visions had left Ezra in a state of cold. The dark side was more powerful than he'd ever imagined. While he slept, all Ezra could think of was that unknown Inquisitor. That Inquisitor who called him a funny name. Minar, was it? How had he become Minar? His eyes were red, his voice had become darker, deeper. What would happen to him in the future? Then he heard a distant, familiar voice.  
"Ezra? Ezra, wake up." The dim voice called. He recognized it as Rex.  
"Rex!" He called out. On the outside, it came out as a moan. The voice returned.  
"Kanan! I found him!" Rex called.  
"Kanan?" Ezra asked. It touched him his master still cared. He shivered. Kanan knelt next to his apprentice. He touched his forehead.  
"Kanan, I know you can't see, but he's really pale. Almost frosted. It looks like Hypothermia." Rex warned.  
"The dark side, he tapped into it. This is really powerful darkness." Kanan said sadly. "He's cold as ice, we have to take him back to the base." Rex nodded once.  
"Kanan." Ezra moaned. In his mind he was shouting.  
"Ezra?" Kanan asked.  
"S-s-s-so. S-s-sorry." Ezra moaned while shivering. The cold was overtaking his body. Kanan shook his head.  
"It's okay, Ezra. You'll be fine." Kanan comforted. With the help of Rex, he heaved Ezra to his feet, and carried him to the base.

Inside, Hera was pacing, worried about her two Jedis and Clone friend. She looked over to the remainder of her crew. Both Zeb and Sabine looked worried.  
"That's kids been causing a lot of trouble and drama lately, but I hope he's okay." Zeb said truthfully. Sabine nodded her agreement.  
"Here they come!" One of the pilots called as Kanan and Rex dragged Ezra in. Hera ran over and attempted to help with Ezra.  
"He's cold as ice. That can't be right. This is one of the hottest planets in the Lothal Sector of the Outer Rim."  
"It's the dark side." Kanan said simply. Hera blinked in confusion.  
"Take him to the med bay!" Sato ordered. Kanan and Rex placed Ezra under the care of two pilots who took him to the med bay.  
"What happened, Kanan?" Hera asked.  
"He was alone. And vulnerable. There's no saying what he could have seen. Something caused him to use the force in a way he was not ready for. Just like that base a few years ago." Kanan said. Hera nodded.  
"Will he be alright?" Sabine asked, walking into their conversation. Kanan nodded and she walked away.  
"He will be alright, won't he?" Hera asked, sensing Kanan's unease.  
"Honestly, I'm not sure. He may have tapped into something he can't just tap out of." Kanan warned sadly. Hera nodded, returning the sentiment.  
"Alright, it's time for curfew. Lights out in ten." Sato said, heading towards his personal quarters. Hera nodded and ordered her troops to bed.  
"Will he be okay alone in the med bay?" Hera asked. Kanan nodded.  
"I'll check in on him first thing." Kanan said, heading to bed. Hera followed him.

The following morning Ezra woke with a start. He'd dreamt of that strange Inquisitor all night. The word Minar replayed in his head over and over. When Kanan woke, he'd woken up and headed straight for the med bay. Ezra remained unconscious, but had warmed up. While Kanan waited, Ezra had woken up suddenly, breathing hard. He looked over to see Kanan at his side.  
"Kanan." Ezra sighed, regaining his breath. Kanan smiled.  
"I'm here. And I will be from now on." Kanan smiled. Ezra smiled sheepishly in reply.  
"So, What happened last night?" Kanan questioned.  
"I need to tell you something first. What I was trying to tell you yesterday." Ezra introduced. Kanan nodded permission to continue.  
"Ever since you took the holocron, I've been hearing voices. In particular one voice. The voice that came out of the holocron. The voice is trying to tell me no one understands me, no one cares for me." Ezra confided. Kanan scratched his chin thoughtfully.  
"You must've gone deeper than I thought. The voices is an effect from being pried from the darkness quickly. It's trying to get you to continue to use the holocron. It's like an addict. The more you use, the more connected you get. It takes time to fully separate." Kanan said. Ezra nodded.  
"So, What exactly did you see last night?" Kanan asked.  
"Well, I was trying to cool off a little before heading back. I was frustrated, and I didn't want to give you another chance to not believe in me. To not care for me." Ezra started honestly.  
"Ezra, I'll always care about you." Kanan said quickly.  
"Well, it didn't feel that way when you ignored me." Ezra said sadly. Kanan was stunned to silence.  
"Either way, I must've fallen asleep, because next thing I know Yoda was there and talking to me. Then I had visions of some sort."  
"What did you see?" Kanan pressed.  
"Well first, I saw myself sometime after we received the sith holocron. I was using it, and my eyes were glowing red." Ezra said. Kanan grew stiff and nodded for Ezra to continue.  
"Then I saw us a few years back, on empire day. I saw us in that base again. Then, it was me and you. We were arguing. I wanted to sith holocron, desperately. My eyes, they were Indigo, like partially blue partially red. But not quite purple. You told me to come back to you. But, I told you I was already dead." Ezra said. Kanan sensed a great distress in Ezra. A great conflict.  
"Is that it?" Kanan questioned. Ezra bit his lip.  
"No." He said. "There was one last image."  
"What was it?" Kanan asked, worried about his apprentices fear.  
"I was with Thrawn and this new Inquisitor. We talking, as if almost equals. I was older, but I was different. I didn't recognize myself. I felt so much _hate._ So much pure _anger_. And my eyes were really dull." Ezra said, stopping himself.  
"Anything else?" Kanan asked.  
"Yes, The Inquisitor asked me if I was ready to begin my training. And he called me a funny name."  
"What was it?" Kanan asked.  
"Minar. He called me Minar." Ezra confided. Kanan nodded once, conflicted.  
"You get some rest, I'll be back to check on you in a while." Kanan instructed. Ezra sensed his Master's hurry to get away from him.  
"I'm not going to become a Sith, am I Kanan? Am I going to end up a bucket head?" Ezra asked fearfully.  
"No, I won't let that happen. Just don't fear the future. It leads to the dark side. Don't worry about this now, just rest. I'll talk to Hera and Sato about getting you your job back."  
"You really think I'm ready?" Ezra asked happily. Honestly, Kanan didn't. But, he needed his apprentice. He couldn't bear to loose him to the darkness."  
"Yes." He lied, before leaving. Ezra watched after him; happily, sadly, and conflicted.


	5. Chapter 5

As Lord Vader made his way to his personal quarters, he got word that his master wished to see him. Nodding, he received the transmission.  
"Lord Vader, do you feel the strengthening of the light side as I have?" The emperor asked.  
"Yes master," Vader answered, kneeling. "I have intel it is the master and apprentice I apprehended on Lothal, and then met again at the sith temple."  
"Yes,". The emperor said smoothly.  
"I have felt a great conflict within the apprentice. I believe he can be easily tainted." Vader informed. The emperor cackled.  
"Send the Inquisitor to him." The emperor demanded.  
"Master, we have not yet located their base." Vader informed. The emperor scowled.  
"Then we must bait him into the open." The emperor decided.  
"I shall start planning immediately." Lord Vader said. The emperor nodded and dismissed Lord Vader, who requested a transmission with Grand Admiral Thrawn.  
"Lord Vader, what can I do for you?" Thrawn asked in his passively smooth voice.  
"Have we located the master Jedi and his apprentice yet? The emperor wants the boy trained in the ways of the dark side." Vader told Thrawn.  
"I have not yet, but I have a plan to bring him to us." Thrawn informed Vader.  
"What is it, Grand Admiral?" Vader asked.  
"We will set up some sort of fake mission. Draw the rebels to us. Then, we'll take Bridger." Thrawn said, his voice arching slightly.  
"Very well, Grand Admiral. Inform me when we have results." Vader ordered. Thrawn nodded, ending the transmission.

Ezra woke with a start, his visions of his dreams still fresh in his mind. They startled him, the dreams. He'd dreamt of the emperor, it was the first time he'd seen him. He talked to Darth Vader, about wanting Ezra. They planned to trap the rebel fleet, _just to collect Ezra and train him in the ways of the dark side_. He thought about not telling Kanan, but found the decision unwise. It would form another rift between the two of them, it would push them further away. Sweat had beaded on his forehead. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and getting to his feet. A droid came in.  
"Am I clear?" Ezra asked. The droid went over his charts.  
"Bridger, Ezra. Clear for discharge." The droid instructed. Ezra half smiled and exited the Med bay, to find Kanan. Kanan was meditating in his room.  
"Kanan?" Ezra asked, half barging in. Kanan turned around, motioning for Ezra to sit across from him.  
"I'm glad to see your okay." Kanan said happily. Ezra swallowed. "Your not, are you."  
"No." Ezra shook his head. "I had another vision of sorts."  
"A dream?" Kanan asked. Ezra nodded, then corrected himself and said, "yes."  
"Tell me about it." Kanan said.  
"Well, I was on a Star Destroyer. Vader was there and was talking to the emperor, about me." Ezra paused, trying to decode his master's expression. After moments, Ezra continued.  
"They said the light side was growing too strong. They wanted to find me, and train me in the ways of the dark side. Kanan, Thrawn is planning to set up some sort of fake mission to draw us out." Ezra talked fast, almost fast enough to not be understood.  
"Ezra, calm down. We need to talk to Hera. Maybe we should take a trip to the Jedi Temple on Lothal."  
"No! That's exactly what Thrawn wants, to get us out in the open!" Ezra shouted. He took a deep breath, calming down.  
"I understand." Kanan said honestly.  
"Oh, and there's something else." Ezra explained. Kanan perked up. "There's another Inquisitor."  
"What? Are you sure?" Kanan asked, alarmed. Ezra remained still, knowing full well his master could sense his truthfulness. The question was, would this new Inquisitor be a threat?

After his meeting with Kanan, Ezra decided to take a walk around the base. He ran into Sabine, who was paining on an exterior wall of the base.  
"Hey, Ezra, how are you?" Sabine asked, noticing her friend was finally back to his normal self.  
"I'm good." Ezra said, smiling. While obsessed with learning to grow more powerful, he'd failed to notice he was only inches shorter than her. He half smiled at her and walked away. Just around the corner was Rex, who was talking to a few pilots.  
"Hey." He said, nodding once.  
"Hey, Rex, thanks again for finding me." Ezra said sheepishly, thankful, but quite embarrassed by his childish behavior.  
"Sure, no problem. Anything to help a friend." Rex commented. Ezra smiled and continued his walk.  
"Hi, Ezra,". Hera smiled warmly as she made her way to where Ezra was walking.  
"Hera, Hey,". He said smiling.  
"I'm sorry again that I couldn't help you yesterday." Hera apologized.  
"No, no! Don't apologize, I know your busy. Either way, I feel last night brought us closer than we've been in a long time." Ezra smiled again. He's been smiling a lot lately, it felt nice.  
"Yeah, I'm glad." Hera sighed happily. Ezra looked onto her sadly.  
"Hera?" He asked. She looked at him, a little confused, but still smiling.  
"I had-a-uh vision." Ezra said awkwardly. Hera continued to stare, confused. "Of me, in a few weeks." He continued. She nodded, asking him to elaborate.  
"And I was a sith." He said quickly and quietly. Hera lowered her eyebrows in slight apprehension.  
"What?" She asked. Ezra sighed.  
"I was training to be a sith. With Thrawn." Ezra said slowly. Hera's face fell. Ezra, bit his lip, his expression dull.  
"Are you sure?" Hera asked. Ezra nodded. "Well, not all visions are accurate. Remember what happened with the senator?" Ezra asked. Hera nodded, not quite eased just yet.  
"All I have to do is stay out of the empire's hands. There planning to plant a fake mission and draw us out, so they can take me. I feel so awkward, all this being about me." Ezra said honestly. "I have to go. I'll see you later, Hera." Ezra sped away, trying to get as far away as possible from Hera's truly sad expression.

That night, Ezra met Kanan at a public, neutral spot on the base, where there training could begin. Kanan had decided to continue training Ezra, try to get his anger resistance high. As much as he hated it, he knew the empire would get their hands on Ezra one day, probably soon. He knew Ezra had grown, and he didn't necessarily need Kanan's protection, but he still feel he was needed.  
"Okay, Ezra, concentrate." Kanan instructed. "Tell me, what do you see?" Ezra closed his eyes, concentrating exactly as Kanan had instructed. An image of himself appeared. His scars were more noticeable than ever; they seemed to glow on his face. His eyes were a dull, burning maroon. His skin was pale. And he had a strange look on his face; a look of sorrow, anger, and oddly enough, content. He was content with his anger and fed off his fears.  
"Ezra, what do you see?" Kanan repeated sternly.  
"Uh, Lothal. I see my abandoned tower, my house..". Ezra droned on, making up anything to hide his true vision. Kanan sensed his unease.  
"Ezra, tell me what your thinking." Kanan said calmly. Ezra took a deep breath.  
"I see myself, as a Sith Lord. But, I almost seem, happy, about it. I'm strangely contempt." Ezra said, worried. Kanan sighed.  
"Ezra, focus on the light energy. Focus on your friends. Focus on your cause. Focus, on the force." Kanan instructed. Suddenly, the image in Ezra's mind changed. It was himself, only completely back to normal. Ezra smiled, relieved his future was always changing. Kanan nodded towards his apprentice.  
"Now, I'm back to normal. But, this future isn't set, is it?" Ezra asked. Kanan shook his head.  
"The future is always changing. Stick to the light side of the force, and your future will remain ensured." Kanan promised. Hesitantly, Ezra agreed. Satisfied, Kanan got to his feet.  
"You've done good work tonight. Your using the force in ways only imaginable to most force users at your age. I know using the sith holocron made you more powerful, but meditating in the light side has practically the same results. I realized the sith holocron helped a little in this, but what we just did with the light side is just as powerful." Kanan spoke strongly. He knew the dark side was powerful, but he hoped he could convince Ezra to use the light side. He couldn't lose his Padawan.

As Vader marched through the halls of the Star destroyer, he contemplated the plan Grand Admiral Thrawn had suggested. It was a terribly genius plan, but he could feel the young forceling was prepared for anything. Vader approached his personal quarters and waited impatiently for a call from the emperor. Suddenly, Palpatine's golden eyes were pictured in the transmission spot.  
"Lord Vader." Palpatine spat. Vader bowed.  
"Master, Thrawn has come up with an excellent plan to trap the Padawan, and possibly the master, too." Vader informed.  
"Continue." Palpatine edged.  
"We continue to feed the young boy visions of our happenings, make him believe The only way to get rid of them is to either face them, or try to solve them."  
"Explain." Palpatine said simply.  
"He will either attempt to face us, or will seek guidance at the Jedi Temple on his home planet of Lothal." Vader explained. Palpatine cackled and grinned hideously.  
"Perfect. Soon, Young Bridger will be yours to train, Lord Vader."  
"As you wish, master." Vader bowed again, and the emperor ended the transmission.

 ** **Hey readers!****  
 ** **Sorry for the delay in updating, but classes have started up again and I have less time to work on my story.****  
 ** **I promise to update as often as possible, hopefully one in every three to five days, maybe more.****  
 ** **Thank you for sticking around this far and understanding the lack of updating.****


	6. Chapter 6

Ezra hadn't slept well since the absence of the holocron. The voices had stopped speaking during the day, but practically screamed durning the night. He saw visions; visions of himself, visions of Darth Vader, visions of Thrawn, and visions of the dark side. He continued to meditate with Kanan, and it helped for a while. Then, as the visions progress, the ,edit action became less and less effective. He continued to tell Kanan he felt contempt with the light side of the force, until one day.  
"Kanan, can I confide in you?" Ezra asked. Kanan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but nodded his reply.  
"This meditation, it hasn't been working recently. My visions are becoming worse. I'm getting more and they're lasting for longer." Ezra sighed, defeated. Kanan bit his lip, trying to find comfort for his young companion.  
"We'll meditate more, longer." Kanan insisted. Ezra shook his head.  
"Don't you understand?! It's not working!" Ezra shouted. Nearby pilots looked over in worry and confusion. Ezra blinked, taking a step away from his master in fear and sorrow.  
"I'm sorry, Kanan." Ezra put his hands in his armpit, hugging himself. Kanan took a step forward and laid his hand on Ezra's shoulders.  
"Ezra, it's not your fault. For some reason your being targeted by the sith." Kanan soothed. Ezra pulled away.  
"That's exactly it, Kanan. They'll never stop hunting me. It'll just get worse and worse, until-." Ezra stopped, choking on his words.  
"No, we'll find a way to prevent this." Kanan argued. Ezra shook his head and walked away.  
"Ezra?" Kanan called. He may' even been strong with the force, but he was still blind.

Hera saw Ezra walking quickly way from his usual practice spot with Kanan, but he was alone. Usually sessions lasted longer, and they walked back together. Something just seemed, wrong.  
"Ezra! Ezra, hold up!" Hera called, running to meet Ezra he looked up, revealing an oddly sad expression and paused.  
"What's the problem?" Hera asked when she'd caught up.  
"Nothing." Ezra said, sadly. Hera glared at him.  
"Ezra, I've known you long enough to know when your lying. Tell me the truth." Hera demanded calmly. Ezra sighed and shifted his weight.  
"Fine." He gave in. "The meditation hasn't been working as well recently." Hera looked at him, expecting him to elaborate, but he didn't.  
"And?" She hinted. He took a deep breath.  
"The visions are getting stronger, more demanding. I can't resist them forever." He said. Hera grabbed him by the shoulders.  
"Ezra, don't give up! Don't give in! I believe you can resist them!" Hera argued. Ezra lowered his eyes to the ground and Hera shook her head.  
"Ezra, I know you, you gave up. Don't give up!" Hera demanded. Pilots looked over awkwardly at the loud conversation.  
"Hera, I'm going to ask politely for you to leave me alone. I've been the cause of a lot of dramatic scenes lately, and I'm becoming infamous among the pilots. I really don't appreciate all the attention." Ezra said, stalking off. Hera looked after him numbly.  
"Not opening up to you either?" Kanan asked, scaring Hera. She hadn't noticed him standing there.  
"When he gets upset, he loses hope. He hides in his shell, Kanan, and it's not healthy!" Hera said.  
"I agree, Hera. Especially in his vulnerable state right now. He doesn't realize it, but when he does this he's practically leaving the door open to the sith." Kanan said sadly.  
"We have to do something, Kanan." Hera said. Kanan sighed and nodded.  
"He needs guidance I cannot offer him, we must go seek some wisdom." Kanan said. Hera nodded.  
"Please, be careful." Hera pleaded.  
"We'll be fine, just a quick trip to Lothal." Kanan smiled, heading off the find his Padawan.

Kanan found Ezra hugging himself in the head of the ship, staring longingly at the picture of him and his parents.  
"Ezra?" Kanan asked. Ezra, lowered his head and turned around. There were dark circles under his eyes, dark circles that weren't there five minutes ago when he dismissed himself.  
"Ezra?" Kanan asked again, shock and sadness clouding all other feelings.  
"Stare all you want, Kanan, that won't change anything." Ezra snapped, his eyebrows dancing with anger as he talked.  
"Ezra, I was thinking we could step out a few days, maybe go to the Jedi Temple for guidance." Kanan said. Ezra's eyes narrowed menacingly, and his anger and fear flared.  
"Did you not hear what I've been talking about for weeks?! As soon as we leave the planet they'll have us!" Ezra raged. Kanan shook his head.  
"No, I won't let that happen." Kanan said calmly, not reacting to Ezra's anger. Judging from the anger and circles, Ezra had fallen in deeper than Kanan ever imagined. The sith were making him miserable.  
"Please, Ezra, you need Jedi guidance. I need guidance to help you. We must go to Lothal." Kanan insisted. Ezra's anger softened and he saw the true sadness return to Ezra's eyes. Tired and weak, Ezra nodded his head.  
"Sure, when'll we go." Ezra sighed, yawning.  
"Early in the morning, get some good sleep and we'll go." Kanan nodded, leading his drowsy apprentice to his quarters. The joy of going back to his home fueling him, he had a dreamless sleep. A nice, long, dreamless sleep.

Kanan woke Ezra in the morning, and, for the first time in months, Ezra was upset to be awoken. Kanan was relieved his apprentice had finally found peace, even a short-lived peace. Soon enough everything would be back to normal again, no matter what it took. Kanan would give up anything for his apprentice, like he did his sight. Ezra could never know, though, he already felt guilty enough about Kanan's sight. That's what started the problems in the first place.  
"Ready, Kanan?" Ezra asked. Kanan realized he'd been deep in thought and nodded, following his apprentice's force signature through the door.  
"You going?" Hera asked, catching Kanan at Ezra's door. Both Kanan and Ezra turned around  
"Yes." He said. Hera sighed.  
"Take care of him, will ya? I would like both of you enlightened and back in one piece in a few days." Hera instructed.  
"I will." Ezra and Kanan said at the same time. Kanan whipped his head around towards Ezra's direction and Hera smiled. Kanan turned back towards Hera.  
"You won't mind if we take a small rebellion ship?" Kanan asked.  
"Sure, Take the ship at the second dock. I'll tell Sato where you went." Hera smiled. Kanan nodded and both him and apprentice turned to leave.  
"And Kanan?" Hera stopped him. He turned around.  
"May the force be with you." She smiled, as did Kanan. He nodded and left for Lothal.

Lord Vader marched the halls impatiently, just as he had months before. His resistance to choke an officer diminished as his anger flared. He practically ran to find Thrawn, his plan had failed.  
"Thrawn." Vader said angrily as he met with the Grand Admiral. "My patience has become next to none, your plan has failed."  
"There is hope yet, Lord Vader. One of our cruisers docked outside of Lothal have reported a rebellion craft. The Jedi has taken the bait. It is almost time for you to fish."  
"Were they stopped at the blockade around the planet?" Vader asked, his faith in Thrawn returning.  
"No, they were permitted to enter, but they are being tracked. This could be a golden opportunity for us, Lord Vader. We could track them back to their base."  
"No, they'll find the tracker when they land." Vader shot. A silence filled the room, and the only sound filling the void was Vader's respirator.  
"I shall take my shuttle and follow them on the planet." Vader decided.  
"What will you do with the master?" Thrawn asked Vader.  
"I shall lock him in a cell and torture him. Use his life to convince the boy to join me. Then, when the boy is strong enough in the dark side, I will kill the master. It shall be the breaking point for Minar to emerge." Vader turned to an officer who was listening intently to the conversation.  
"Get my shuttle." Vader demanded. The officer nodded, and walked swiftly from the room.

Vader got on his shuttle, ordering the pilot to take him to Lothal. An hour flight followed him, but it would be worth it to gain an apprentice. With a strong enough apprentice, he could overthrow the emperor, and possibly become emperor himself. Everything he had dreamed of would finally be possible. The stormtroopers surrounding him were dead quiet and ready for anything. He was glad to strike fear into their hearts, the hearts of his shoulders. A truly strong and successful army was built around fear. And his true, raw power was strong enough to conquer anyone, except _his_ master of course. He'd killed many Jedi. Sure, most of them were younglings, but he'd killed a very powerful Jedi. He'd conquered the chosen one, Anakin Skywalker. Anakin Skywalker was dead on his account, along with his family.  
"Lord Vader, we approach the planet." The pilot called. Vader nodded, demanding to be loaded onto a Star destroyer. His thoughts were left on his shuttle.

"Lord Vader, we have tracked the shuttle to the middle of nowhere on the planet's surface. There seems to be only rocks and mountains. There could possible be some sort of base." Vader looked over the maps, and saw an out of place land mark.  
"There." He pointed. "There is a Jedi Temple. The rebels are a Jedi Knight and his Padawan, and they seek guidance. I shall go, alone. Please land me there." He pointed to a locations a few hundred meters from the temple.  
"When did they arrive?" Vader asked.  
"They arrived about an hour and fifteen minutes before you. According to our scans, they are still on the planet. Their ship hasn't moved since they landed." Vader nodded, and commenced with his plan to make the young boy a sith.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kanan, I don't like this. They put a tracker on our ship! If Vader found out, he'd probably track us to the Jedi Temple." Ezra was so worried, he was practically hyperventilating. Kanan, cool as a cucumber, detached the tracking device from the ship.  
"Relax, Ezra, we parked way out here to dispose of the tracker. We're nowhere near the temple." Kanan comforted. Ezra shook his head.  
"Kanan, you must sense this too! We got through that blockade _way_ too easily to just have a tracker. We cannot go to the temple." Ezra decided. Kanan sighed, a little annoyed by Ezra's worry.  
"Alright, we'll find shelter until the morning. They'll assume we left and leave, then we can go to the temple." Kanan put his hand on Ezra's shoulder. Ezra nodded, but his feelings betrayed him. "Ezra, I sense your unease, but I promise we'll be fine." Ezra, again, nodded, unconvinced. Kanan shook his head.  
"We'll trek north, and we should find a camp. I contacted Ryder before we landed." Kanan said. Ezra nodded and followed his blind master.

Vader marched angrily from his shuttle to the location the Jedi should've been, but he found them gone. Angrily, he reached through the force to find nearby life. Finding nothing, he screamed in rage.  
"Lord Vader?" An officer that'd accompanied him reached for his throat as he he started levitating, choking. Squeezing tightly, he snapped the man's neck in Vader. All his other security stepped back nervously.  
"Captain, I need you to get a transmission with the blockade." Vader demanded. Bowing once, the captain turned around and hurried toward the shuttle. Vader clenched his fist, trying to reach the Jedi.

"I feel him...he's here. He's close." Ezra said through clenched teeth.  
"Ezra, you have to block him out. You'll lead him right to us."  
"How!?" Ezra yelled, scared. Kanan stoped in his place and turned around, lowering himself to his knees to a meditation position.  
"Ezra, meditate with me. I'll teach you." Kanan instructed. Ezra nodded, lowering to his knees, too. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.  
"Okay." Ezra said.  
"Focus, be one with the force." Kanan instructed. Ezra nodded. "Picture the force, holding everything together. Binding us all. Now, focus on putting a wall around a portion of it. Try to block out prying force users. Try to block out Vader." Kanan instructed. Ezra absorbed everything Kanan said, but found it difficult to do it. Suddenly, he felt a dark presence.  
" _So, I found you, young one. Tell me, where are you?"_ Ezra heard Vader's voice in his head.  
"Ezra?" Kanan asked, but his voice had faded to almost nothingness. "Focus, please."  
"Never!" Ezra shouted to Vader. Ezra blocked Vader out. His eyes shot open and he started panting.  
"Kanan, I did it." Ezra said. Kanan shook his head.  
"Yes, Utah you were late. Vader got a glimpse of out location, he can find us!" Kanan said. Ezra's eyes widened. "We must move, now." Kanan said. The two of the took off.

Vader scowled in his helmet, his breathing rushed. The officers around him were conflicted; they could ask and risk their lives, or leave it alone and risk their lives. Finally, a brave man stepped foreword.  
"My lord?" He cleared his breath. "Is something wrong?"  
"No, actually, prepare my shuttle for launch. We're heading north." Lord Vader demanded. The man hurried off, alerting the pilot. The surrounding trooper headed for the shuttle. The captains turned around to leave, but found themselves trapped in place.  
"Next time, have courage. Your lives depend on it." Vader said, letting go and allowing the boarding of the shuttle.  
"Lord Vader, set a course north?" The pilot asked.  
"Yes." Vader said coolly. The pilot nodded, lifting off and cruising north. He watched the ground carefully, watching for any signs of life and opening his senses for the force. He sensed nothing, the Jedi must've been shielding him.

Ezra and Kanan heard an Imperial shuttle approach from behind. Ezra stopped in his tracks nervously, petrified.  
"Kanan, what do we do?" He asked.  
"Take cover!" Kanan instructed. Ezra led him to a nearby mountain, where they hid in a cave. Ezra watched as the shuttle flew over. The shuttle left as quickly as it'd appeared, but Kanan waited for the shuttle to pass before stepping out from the shadows.  
"Maybe we should camp here, Kanan. Just to be sure." Ezra said nervously. Kanan thought.  
"No, we'll head south, towards the temple. Look for more caves, we'll settle at the next one." Kanan instructed. Ezra nodded, collecting his pack. Kanan followed as they headed south.

"Lord Vader, negative signs of life." The pilot said quickly. Vader clenched his fist angrily.  
"I did not come all this way to be let down. Now, find them, because your life is on the line." Vader pressured. The pilot swallowed, trying not to show fear.  
"Yes, Lord Vader." The shuttle became quiet, everyone feared for their life. Vader meditated, finding himself unable to locate the Jedi's. Infuriated, Vader pounded his fist against the wall.  
"Pilot." Vader said simply.  
"Yes, my lord?" The pilot asked.  
"Turn around, head towards the Jedi Temple. We cannot pursue them forever. We shall wait for them there." Vader instructed.  
"Yes, my lord." The pilot said, swooping around. Kanan and Ezra didn't know it, but they were in deep trouble.

"Kanan, something feels off." Ezra said, an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
"I feel it, too. Any caves nearby?" Kanan asked.  
"Over there!" Ezra called, leading Kanan to a cave. As soon as they'd entered the cave, the noise of an Imperial shuttle filled their brains.  
"Thank the force! It was warning us about that shuttle." Ezra said what they were both thinking. Kanan nodded his agreement. He shivered slightly.  
"Kanan, what's the matter?" Ezra asked, sensing the coldness his master brought.  
"There's a really evil presence in that ship, I fear Vader is pursuing us." Kanan said. He had no idea Vader had cracked Kanan's mental shields momentarily, seeing their hide out in the cave.

Vader perked where he sat. He had caught the Jedi's mind, broken his barrier. The duo were hiding in a cave. Vader got to his feet and peered out the window. He narrowed his eyes, focusing on the cafe the Jedi were hiding in. He swore he saw a hint of orange.  
"What is it, Lord Vader?" An officer asked. Vader was torn. He could end it now, but possible lose the Jedi. Or he could continue his plan to cut them off at the temple.  
"Nothing, continue on course." He commanded, sitting. He would trap them at the temple. But, just as he'd seen the Jedi's mind, he had to be wary about the Jedi seeing his mind.

"Kanan, what's the matter?" Ezra asked again. Kanan shook his head.  
"Ambush. Vader's going to ambush us at the temple." Kanan said. Ezra shook his head.  
"No. What'll we do?" Ezra asked.  
"We'll head to the ship. Then, I'll send you off and meet Vader at the temple."  
"No! Kanan, he'll either kill you or capture you! Your not the man you were when they captured you the first time. I can't lose you again, Kanan." Ezra pleaded.  
"You won't. I have faith." Kanan comforted. "I just can't lose you to the dark side. I can't lose you in general." Kanan said.  
"We'll,". Ezra tried to come up with an argument to show Kanan how crazy his plan was. "I can't lose my master, like you did yours." Ezra said.  
"And you won't. You and the rest of Phoenix Squadron _will_ come after me. After all, I am one of the few surviving Jedi." Kanan smiled pridefully. Ezra rolled his eyes and frown. He realized there was no way this argument would go his way.  
"When do we leave?" Ezra asked.  
"Now." Kanan answered, leading them out of the cave. Ezra took a deep breath and followed his master, unwillingly.  
 ** **...****  
Ezra landed the shuttle at the Rebel base where he'd taken off. He practically flew out of the shuttle as he reached the ground. It was pitch dark and everyone as in bed. The lights remained on there seemed to be a small conversation inside the base. Ezra ran as fast and hard as he could. He stumbled upon Commander Sato and Hera in the middle of a deep conversation.  
"HERA! HERA!" Ezra called, not breaking his stride. She whipped around quickly, smiling toward Ezra. It eased her worry that he was there, unharmed. Then, her face fell. Where was Kanan? Once Ezra had reached them, they allowed him to catch his breath before continuing.  
"Ezra? What's wrong? Where's Kanan?" Hera asked, putting her hands firmly on Ezra's shoulders.  
"It was Darth Vader. He ambushed us! Kanan, he stayed behind. He made me leave. They have him, Hera! Or, he's-" Ezra choked. Hera swallowed back tears as she bit her lip. She said nothing.  
"Hera, we have to go after him right away!" Ezra ordered. Sato pulled himself into the conversation.  
"I'm sorry, Ezra, but we don't have the troops to spare right now." Sato informed. Ezra shook his head.  
"No, we _have_ to go after him!" Ezra argued. "He had faith!"  
"I'm sorry, Ezra, truly. I'll do everything in my power to get him. I'll talk to Senators Mothma and Organa." Sato nodded. Ezra shook his head. He ran for his quarters. Hera let herself go. She'd lost her lover, and they weren't getting him back anytime soon.  
"Hera, I'm sorry." Sato sighed. Hera shook her head, forgetting whatever they were previously discussing. Now, there was only one thing on her mind.  
 _Kanan._

 ** **Hey Readers...****  
 ** **Sorry about the partial cliffhanger, just wanted to keep things interesting...****  
 ** **This chapter is a little different, I wanted to move the story a little faster, so I made the paragraphs shorter and more numerous.****  
 ** **But, more importantly...****  
 ** **ACTUAL TEARS!****  
 ** **THE FINAL SEASON OF STAR WARS REBELS, NOOOOOOOOOO!****  
 ** **I'm going to go die in a hole now...****  
 ** **Stay tuned for the next chapter...****? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾭ  
 ** ***side note, if there are four questions marks on the line above, your device doesn't show emojis.****  
 ** **Those are four crying emojis.****  
 ** **Bye now****


	8. Chapter 8

All Ezra could dream about that night was Vader; Vader consumed all his thoughts, feelings, and dreams. Ezra thought maybe he could get a force vision of Kanan, make sure he was still alive. But, all he got was fragments of a memory. He saw a young man he knew to be Anakin Skywalker, Ashoka's old master. His eyes were golden as he passionately fought another Jedi. A Jedi Ezra recognized as Obi-Wan Kenobi from the Jedi holocron. The two Jedi were dueling, on a lava planet. It was Mustafar, the planet Kanan was meant to go to when he was captured.  
"This is the end, Obi-Wan. You should have vanished when I gave you the chance." Anakin remarked coolly.  
"I refused to give up on you, Anakin. That is what it means to be good and just." Obi-Wan countered. They were dueling with lightsabers and words.  
"Such foolish compassion only makes you weak. I have had enough of your rules and righteousness!" Anakin said angrily. Obi-Wan was losing his apprentice.  
"Then you truly are beyond saving." Obi-Wan admitted sadly. They pause, then flip through the air to another landing.  
"Goodbye, old friend." Anakin spits. As he goes up to attack, but the battle changes. Suddenly, Anakin without limbs and singed by lava.  
"I love you, Anakin! You were my brother!" Obi-Wan called sadly to whatever was left of his old apprentice.  
"I HATE YOU!" Anakin screams over and over. Obi-Wan sadly leaves his old friend to die, knowing he's already gone. Then, the image flashes. He sees a man, cloaked in black. It must be the emperor. A singed Anakin is being fitted with special armor. _Darth Vader's armor._  
 _"_ Lord Vader, can you hear me?" The emperor asked.  
"Yes, My Master." Vader answered.  
"Where is Padmé? Is she safe, is she alright?" Vader asked when he'd finished the transformation.  
"I'm afraid she died. In your great anger, you killed her." The emperor broke. Ezra could sense the great despair in Vader. The loss of this woman, Padmé, had put him over the edge. The image faded just as Vader hollered in pain.  
" _I cannot become that."_ Ezra decided. Though, he knew he couldn't prevent it. He had to get Kanan, no matter the cost. Even if it left him vulnerable to the dark side. But, he was still connected with Darth Vader, and the sith heard his promise. Suddenly, deep artificial breathing filled Ezra's head. Vader _wanted_ Ezra to see the memory. And now, he was communicating.  
" _Your master is alive, for now. But, I cannot promise he isn't in pain." Vader said menacingly. Kanan's screams filled Ezra's head and he squinted his eyes in pain._  
 _"If you want your master, alive and well, meet me at the Jedi Temple on Lothal. There will be an exchange, you for him." Ezra thought. Breathing continued to fill his head, and he knew Vader remained._  
 _"Fine. Anytime." Ezra agreed._  
 _"One week._ " Vader decided. Ezra agreed, and Vader left. Ezra ran to alert Hera.

Kanan breathed heavily as he tried to recover from the beating. He knew Ezra's presence was three, but he had no clue why or for what purpose.  
"What was that all about?" Kanan asked. Vader smiled in his helmet and laughed menacingly. His master would be pleased. Kanan scowled and spit blood at the Sith Lord, who just laughed.  
"Watch yourself, Jedi. Or this might be the last place you ever see." Vader taunted. Kanan closed his mouth. He didn't fear death, but his death may be the perfect way for Vader to channel Ezra's rage into the Dark Side. A previously summoned officer entered the room and bowed.  
"Lord Vader, what do you wish?" He asked.  
"Take this prisoner to cell block A. Set up the protocol interrogation equipment." Vader instructed. Kanan struggles to his feet, spitting blood. It had been the worst beating of his life, and he had a feeling it would be the worst electrocution of his life, too. But, he went, almost willingly. Vader picked up Kanan's lightsaber and ignited it, swinging it slightly.  
"How do you use this, Jedi?" Vader asked. Kanan assumed he was talking about his blindness.  
"The force guides me." Kanan struggled with words. Vader closed the saber, and snapped it.  
"You'll have no more need for your weapon, Jedi." Vader scowled. He handed the pieces to the officer.  
"Please dispose of these in the nearest trash compactor." Vader instructed. The officer took them, bowed, and exited. Kanan scowled towards Vader.

Ezra ran through the base, again. He _had_ to find Hera. But, he bumped into Sabine.  
"Where ya going so fast?" She asked him.  
"To find Hera!" He called back, continuing to run. Sabine shrugged. Ezra found Hera sitting alone at a table.  
"Hera! Hera!" He called up to her. She perked up and looked in his direction. He slowed his pace and ran next to her.  
"Hera." He said.  
"What's wrong, Ezra?" She asked.  
"Kanan. I found him." Ezra stated. "I know where he is." Hera's eyes widened.  
"Where?" She asked. Ezra swallowed.  
"Well, I don't know where he is, but I know where he will be." Ezra rephrased. Hera nodded.  
He'll be at the Jedi Temple on Lothal in a week." He informed. Hera nodded, then got suspicious.  
"How do you know?" She asked. Ezra swallowed.  
"Ezra! You communicated with him, through the force, didn't you!?" Hera asked angrily. Ezra looked down guiltily and gave her no reply.  
"I thought Kanan helped you move past this!" Hera continued to rant.  
"Well Kanan's not here, is he?" Ezra butted in coolly. Hera looked at him with mystified eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Hera." Ezra apologized. "I better get that under control before I go with Vader." Ezra joked, trying to lighten the mood. He only made things worse.  
" _Go with him?_ Your trading yourself, aren't you!?" Hera screamed again. Ezra stared at her.  
"It's not a big deal, Hera. As long as Kanan's home safe." Ezra said after a while. Hera shook her head in exasperation.  
"No, Ezra. I can't let you do that!" Hera yelled, choking on words. She knew once the trade had happened, she'd never see Ezra as himself again. Then, Kanan would do the same thing Ezra had one when Kanan went blind. He'd block himself off, blame himself for everything. Hera couldn't let that happen.  
"I have to, Hera." Ezra said, as calmly as possible, and interrupting Hera's thoughts. She shook her head.  
"No, Ezra. You know as well I do what'll happen. You'll be-well-different. And Kanan will fall deep into despair." Hera said, on the verge of tears. "I can't lose both of you, Ezra." Ezra just stared. His mind was already made up. He noticed Sabine walking by and turned towards her.  
"Sabine!" He called. She turned, walking in his direction.  
"What's up, Ezra?" She asked. He turned towards Hera.  
"Hold Hera." He said. Hera shook her head.  
"Why?" Sabine folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at Ezra.  
"She can't stop me." Ezra said, vaguely. Sabine shook her head.  
"Ezra, if she's trying to stop you, it's probably for good reason." Sabine reasoned. Ezra shook his head.  
"Then, I'll just have to run really hard." Ezra said.  
"What?" Hera and Sabine both said. Suddenly, Ezra took off for the ships.  
"Ezra!" Hera choked, taking off after him. Before she could reach him, he'd already taken a ship and started it. Hera stood at the bottom.  
"Ezra Bridger, get down here!" She called.  
"Sorry, Hera!" Ezra called back. He took off and flew off the planet. Hera stared after in disbelief.

Vader was meditating in his room when he felt it. Another presence. The young Jedi's presence. He looked up, etching out towards the presence.  
"Vader, I need to rearrange our deal." Ezra said simply.  
"What changes?" Vader challenged. "I'm not usually one to tamper with bargains."  
"I want to move the exchange to tomorrow, get this over with." Ezra said. Vader thought.  
"What do I get out of it?" Vader asked selfishly.  
"Anything." Ezra answered, confidently.  
"Alright. I want the location of your base." Vader demanded. Ezra paused.  
"No." Ezra said.  
"Then no deal." Vader decided.  
"Wait." Ezra pleaded. "I'll tell you when I get Kanan." Ezra edged.  
"It's a deal." Vader said, sensing Ezra's worry and apprehension. Vader ended the connection and went to find his prisoner.

He found the Jedi being electrocuted violently by an interrogator. He didn't have the heart to do it himself. When Vader came in, the interrogator stiffened.  
"Any answers?" Vader asked.  
"None, my lord." The man answered nervously. Vader clenched his fist, and the man grabbed for his neck, choking violently.  
"S-s-s-stop." Kanan breathed. He was in so much pain that he could barely talk, and his words were barely audible. He took a deep breath, calming his nerves. Vader looked over, surprised by the Jedi's strength. Vader squeezed hard and the man fell to the floor, his neck snapped.  
"Yo-yo-you didn't have to do that." Kanan forced. Vader sneered under his helmet.  
"You will be prepared for flight, Jedi. Do not resist."  
"Flight? Where?"  
"My little bargain has been moved up. There will be an exchange tomorrow."  
"An exchange? We don't have any prisoners."  
"I never said prisoner."  
"Ezra-." Kanan choked. "No."  
"Yes, Jedi. Your Padawan has traded himself for your significant life."  
"No, I won't let him."  
"It's too late, Jedi." Kanan breathed heavily, his face full of anger, regret, and sadness. Altogether, Kanan was just plain upset. He couldn't let Ezra trade himself.  
"It's not in your power, Jedi. This is out of your control." Vader said, satisfying the Jedi with an unacceptable answered. Vader called in an officer who prepared him for the flight.

 ** **Hey Readers!****  
 ** **Sorry for the wait...and sorry about you guys having to wait.****  
 ** **Next chapter will begin with the Lothal escape scene with Ezra and Kanan, I promise.****  
 ** **Also, I've gotten some complaints about how the story is going.****  
 ** **So, sorry I'm not writing how you would've imagined.****  
 ** **I will try to factor in the few requests I've gotten, and sorry if yours doesn't make it.****  
 ** **I'm always open to ideas!****  
 ** **Next will be out soon!****


	9. Chapter 9

On the flight to Lothal, Kanan suffered. He suffered the suspense of the actions about to take place. The suffered the pain of seeing a sith Ezra in his mind. He didn't want that for his young apprentice. He knew that Ezra wasn't strong enough to resist the temptations of the dark side, but he pleaded that he could.  
"Approaching Lothal." The pilot said suddenly. A deep pit feeling of sorrow grew in Kanan's stomach.  
"Was there any report of a rebellion ship?" Vader asked.  
"Affirmative." The pilot said. Vader smiled and Kanan frowned. He could and couldn't believe that his apprentice would actually bargain his own life for Kanan's. Kanan could never repay him.

When they landed near the Jedi Temple, Kanan sensed Ezra. Vader saw the boy standing and learning against his ship. He smiled; he would have a new apprentice soon.  
"Pilot, land near that shuttle." Vader commanded.  
"Yes, my lord." The pilot answered, landing immediately. Ezra stood, unmoving. Vader exited the shuttle with Kanan to face the young boy.  
"Kanan?" Ezra asked worried as he watched his master approach. His visor was gone and his saber holster was empty. He was bruised, bloody, and beaten. He was a mess.  
"Ezra, don't do this." Kanan requested. Ezra shook his head.  
"Trust me, Kanan." Ezra pleaded. Kanan frowned, pain of his face as Vader unshackled him and threw him to the ground.  
"Come, young Jedi." Vader demanded.  
"Let me say goodbye." Ezra requested.  
"No, seize him." Vader told his troops they grabbed a compliant Ezra. He knew if he fought, Kanan would die.  
"Ezra?" Kanan called. "Ezra, I will find you." Kanan promised.  
"Kanan," Ezra called as he was being dragged on board. "Kanan, Tell Hera I'm sorry." And like that, the shuttle was gone.

Hera watched as the missing shuttle approached the landing bay. She watched apprehensively as it was docked and the pilot exited slowly. It was Kanan.  
"Kanan!" She shrieked, running towards her lover. But, he was alone. Sorrow came over her as she embraced him tightly.  
"Kanan, where's Ezra?" She asked. He shook his head.  
"He told me to tell you he was sorry. He's with Vader." Kanan said simply and sorrowfully. Hera sank to the ground. First, she'd lost Kanan. Now Ezra? What had she done to deserve this. She was broken. Kanan bent down and embraced her tightly. She noticed him covered head to toe in blood and bruises. She couldn't contain her sorrow.

Meanwhile, on Vader's Star destroyer, he attempted to convert the young man to his cause. It was definitely a struggle, but he knew the young Jedi would crack sooner or later.  
"Face the facts, young Jedi. You know the dark side is more powerful. You felt it yourself."  
"Sure, but I also know how _wrong_ it feels." Ezra countered. Vader scowled, angry.  
"I felt your pain, Vader. You loved her didn't you?" Ezra asked. Vader stopped suddenly, his heart skipping a beat.  
"I don't know who your talking about."  
"On Mustafar, that woman?" Ezra asked, challenging.  
"That was a woman Anakin Skywalker loved. Anakin Skywalker is dead." Vader said simply.  
"Was she pregnant?" Ezra pushed.  
"She and Anakin were going to have a baby, yes. But how does that concern me?" Vader asked.  
"You _are_ Anakin, Vader." Ezra pushed.  
"Enough!" Vader called out. He force choked the young boy.  
"If you do not embrace the dark side, I _will_ kill everyone you love. Starting with the destruction of Lothal." Vader decided. Ezra stared, struggling for breath.  
"Fine." He coughed once let go. "I'll do it. I'll become a sith."

Kanan's heart dropped. He felt it when Ezra turned to the dark side. But, he had no idea the cause was to protect Lothal. It'd only been days since Ezra had saved him, he knew Ezra was stronger. But, he'd given in. Hera walked in to see Kanan consumed by grief and despair.  
"Kanan, what's wrong?" Hera asked, although she knew the answer already.  
"Ezra, is dead." Kanan decided. "He's turned to the dark side." Hera covered her mouth, horrified.  
"Why? Surely he was pressured?" Hera tried to convince both Kanan and herself.  
"Even if he was turning to protect, once Your turned to the dark side, there's no coming back." Kanan was grief stricken, which made Hera upset. She'd probably lose him all over again.  
"If Ezra is sent as a sith, to defeat me, I cannot fight him." Kanan said. "I would rather die." Hera's heart skipped a beat.  
"Kanan, if he dies by your hands, he'll become darker. We'll never get him back."  
"Hera, he's already gone." Kanan said. He'd already lost hope. Hera frowned.

"Again." Vader commanded as Ezra fought. He'd received a red saber that once belonged to an Inquisitor. It made Ezra feel; good. He shook the thought from his mind, trying to convince Vader he was changing. Vader saw right through him, though, and decided to push until the young man broke.  
"Can we be done now?" Ezra asked, out of breath. He was whining.  
"I do not permit whining, Minar, only the weak whine.  
"What if I'm weak?" Ezra challenged. "And my name isn't Minar."  
"It is now, my apprentice." Vader said in a matter-of-a-factly tone. Ezra frowned. He knew eventually the fire burning inside of him would explode, just as it did before. With Kanan. Kanan, _what is Kanan doing now?_ Ezra thought. Vader narrowed his eyes, which were invisible under his mask. He ignited his saber and calculated a swing at Ezra's leg. He made contact, but didn't cut all the way through. Ezra screamed in pain, dropping his saber to clutch his leg. Vader picked it up and smoothly igniting it, holding them at a cross formation to Ezra's neck.  
"Never drop your weapon." Vader instructed. "I will not take your life, but the next person might just do it." Vader said. His voice was smooth as ice and made Ezra shudder. Vader closed the saber and handed it to Ezra. Ezra snatched it forcefully, scowling at Vader. Vader smiled, his brute tactics were working.

Kanan felt it, every time Ezra became darker, it felt like a piece of Kanan's sole was leaving along with Ezra's. _Why did that idiot kid have to trade his life for mine?_ Kanan asked. Guilt surrounded him; he felt exactly as he had after he'd watched his master die. But, one thing was different. Her death had motivated him. Given him enough hope to start something bigger than himself. It _fueled_ him to be a better person. But, losing Ezra felt like he'd been stabbed and was dying slowly. _Very slowly_. He couldn't bear the pain. Luckily, he had someone to share the pain with. Someone willing to take half the pain. Hera.  
"Kanan, what's wrong?" She asked. It'd felt like the hundredth time she'd asked him. Usually he didn't answer, but this time he did. He said a single word.  
"Maul."

"I will _never_ join you, Vader. I thought I'd made that part clear." Ezra fought. Fierce rage burned in his irises. Vader smiled genuinely under his helmet.  
"Yes, use your rage. Your rage powers you, your rage strengthens you." Vader taunted. Ezra's eyes widened, burning out. He shook his head.  
"No." He choked out. Vader continued to taunt.  
"Think about your home _plant_. You wouldn't want all those people to die?" Vader asked. Ezra frowned, looking at the ground.  
"Fine, I'll continue to train." Ezra muttered.  
"You're good for tonight. I'll see you bright and early." Vader let swiftly, leaving Ezra alone. Being Vader's apprentice, he had access to almost the whole ship. He headed for a recording device.


	10. Chapter 10

When Kanan had heard the voice of Maul he'd jumped back in confusion. Maul, the man who had blinded him, was contacting him through the force.  
" _What is it?"_ Kanan thought to Maul, seething.  
" _Calm yourself, Jedi. I just want my apprentice and the holocrons."_  
 _"Well, I can't help you there. Ezra is no longer my apprentice."_ Kanan thought, trying to avoid the sadness that partially crept into his thoughts.  
" _No longer your apprentice?"_ Maul asked, confused. " _How do?"_  
" _He was taken, actually he went willingly. To the empire. He trains with Vader now."_  
" _What? What about the holocrons?"_  
 _"I no longer possess them."_ Kanan thought. Maul scowled in his head.  
"Kanan?" Hera asked, walking up behind him. Kanan ended the conversation and turned around. He could sense her despair.  
"Hera, what's wrong?" Kanan asked, putting his arm around her.  
"It's Ezra." She said sadly. "Follow me."  
Hera led Kanan to where she and Sato had previously listened to the message. When Kanan entered, his shoulders tensed. He sensed Ezra, but his signature wasn't right, and it wasn't because it was a prerecorded message.  
"I know you can't see, Kanan, but he looks bad." Hera informed solemnly.  
"I can sense it. His signature is, _different."_ Kanan said vaguely. Hera nodded and played the message.  
"Sato, Hera, Kanan, anyone. Just listen. I'm resisting Vader. But, I don't know how much longer I'll last." He paused, taking a deep breath. Kanan could sense his despair. He felt a positive sign for a second, but it quickly faded. Positivity was too difficult to embrace. Ezra really had changed.  
"I'm on the Star destroyer as a _guest_." He said, slightly emphasizing the word guest. "But, I'm fading. I'm sure you can see it, I sure can. And I can feel it. Vader is inspiring my actions a little everyday. He told me I could leave, but I can't. He threatened Lothal and Chopper Base. But, before I'm lost, I have to say I'm not sorry. You're the closest think to a father I've got right now, and I'd do anything for you. I overheard Vader talking to the emperor. He said something about something, I don't know what. But, if it doesn't kill me it'll turn me, I know it. So, goodbye." Ezra said. Kanan felt his pain, his _suffering_. He knew his apprentice didn't have too much longer. He breathed heavily, Ezra's sport was fading.  
"I have to find him." Kanan decided, hopeful.  
"No, Kanan. Ezra sent this message for a purpose." Sato said. Kanan shook his head. Hera held his face in her hands.  
"Kanan, if you get him now he'll be a shell of his former self. We must let him come to us. He is protecting Lothal, and us. We must believe in him." Kanan nodded after a long thought.  
"I suppose." He sighed.

As Ezra trained, he felt dull. He felt empty. He'd said his peace and had no reason to fight anymore. But, he found it difficult to embrace the darkness he was fighting so hard to get rid of.  
"My apprentice." Vader said. Ezra looked up quickly. "Come with me." Ezra had to give his best performance yet.  
"No." He snapped. "I don't know what you're planning to do to me but it is unnecessary. I'll comply." Ezra gave in, kneeling. Vader sensed his loyalty wasn't genuine.  
"Alright, then follow me." Vader demanded. Ezra narrowed his eyes, getting to his feet.  
"No."  
"Sedate him." Vader demanded, his patience running thin. Fear flashed in Ezra's eyes as he was dragged. The world was darkness, but soon he was consumed. He was put in a sedation chamber, one that awakened darkness he didn't know he possessed. One that made him truly Darth Minar.

The inside of Ezra's hallucination was a lot like the inside of a Jedi Temple. He was lost, and he was confused. Fear grabbed hold of his heart, forcing him into despair. Ahead of him, he saw Kanan and Hera.  
"Kanan, please, just believe in him." Hera pleaded.  
"No, Ezra is already dead. He's gone, Hera." Kanan said. A twinge of pain formed in the inside of Ezra. _Kanan didn't care._  
 _"He doesn't trust you..."._ Vader's voice echoed in his head. " _But I do, my apprentice."_ Ezra tried to keep the darkness out, but he couldn't. He walked forward, coming across a mirror. He was pale, his hair had grown partially longer and rough. _And his eyes were red._  
"No, this isn't me." Ezra tried to convince himself. A shock of electricity went through him and his reflection spoke.  
"This _is_ us, Minar. We are sith. We are strong. We are powerful. _And we will take revenge on those who don't care._  
"Yes." Ezra muttered in agreement. "I am Darth Minar."

Kanan woke up sweaty and out of breath. Ezra had occupied his dreams, but he wasn't Ezra anymore. Ezra was Darth Minar.  
"Kanan, are you alright?" Hera asked, entering Kanan's room. He nodded, but Hera pursed her lips. "Kanan, don't lie to me."  
"It's Ezra, he's gone." Kanan said. Hera raised her eyebrows in concern.  
"Ezra is strong, there's no way he's already gone." Hera shook her head. She was in denial. "We just got his message a few days ago...". She fought, exasperated. Kanan shook his head.  
"Tell Sato we may need to relocate. Ezra _knows_ the location of our base. He's a sith now, and he'll have no hesitation in telling our location to Vader." Hera simply nodded and left the room.

"Mmmm, my head." Ezra groaned, sitting up. He blinked, blinding white lights shinning in his eyes. Vader paced at his bedside impatiently. When Ezra started stirring, he looked over.  
"Minar, how are you?" Vader asked. Ezra rubbed his forehead, squinting his eyes closed and clenching his teeth in pain.  
"I'm okay, what happened?" Ezra asked. Then, realization flashed in his eyes. But, it was the wrong realization.  
"That Jedi scum! He knocked me out!" Ezra, no, Minar's anger flashed in his eyes, which now burned golden. "I need revenge." Inside his mind was constant turmoil. A part of him, Minar, had been tainted and warped. He was now pure evil. Another part of him, Ezra, was stuck in his mind. He wanted to get out, but was stuck under Minar's pure, powerful hatred.

"What do _you_ suggest, Kanan. We are low on fuel, food, and resources altogether! How are we supposed to move the entire base?!" Sato asked, flustered. Hera stood by, biting her lip.  
"Commander Sato, I'm begging you. Please, scrape together some resources. Ezra has been turned, and he knows where our base is! Please, he will bring the entire empire to burn us to the ground!" Kanan fought.  
"How long d'ya think this'll go on?" Sabine asked Zeb as they both watched Kanan's argument from the distance. Zeb chuckled lightly and leaned against the wall, his arms crossed.  
"I dunno, but Kanan's not getting anywhere." Zeb said, shaking his head. Sabine gently leaned against the wall.  
"What do you think they're arguing about?" Sabine asked. She knew what they were arguing about, though.  
"The kid. Kanan's rambling on about how the kid's turned or something." Zeb said casually, trying to hide emotion. Sabine took off her helmet, her face frowning with concern.  
"This is serious, Zeb. We don't know what happened to him, or if he's alright. All we know is next time we see him, he won't be the same." Sabine said sadly. Zeb frowned. He opened his mouth to speak, but found himself at a loss of words. Hera walked over, her arms crossed over her chest.  
"I know you guys have heard things, and I just thought you'd like to hear it from me. Ezra, he's gone." She paused, looking for emotional response. Sabine frowned, she'd grown to like the kid, as a friend. Zeb kept his expression blank. He walked away, hiding his face as he mad his way to his room.

His room was strangely quiet, the top bunk was empty and gathering dust, just as it had before. A shelf, previously occupied, now lay empty. The mural of Ezra laying on top of Zeb remained on the wall, but had started weathering away.  
"Kid," Zeb sighed. He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands.  
" _Zeb?"_ Ezra's voice echoed in his head.  
"Kid?"  
" _Zeb, I'm not myself. My mind has been infiltrated. I'm gone. And I'm coming. You have to warn Kanan, please."_  
 _"_ Alright, alright. What happened to you?"  
" _A dark part of me was awakened, and I can't put it back to sleep. I have to go now. Goodbye, Zeb."_ Ezra said. Zeb's head became quiet as the room he sat in. He ran Kanan, he didn't have much time.

"Kanan, Kanan. Kanan!" Zeb called as he ran. Kanan was still arguing with Sato, but turned around, sensing the distress in Zeb's voice.  
"Zeb, what is it?" Kanan asked.  
"It's Ezra. He warned me. He's not himself, and he's coming." Zeb repeated carefully. Kanan turned around to face Sato. Sato nodded, going over the intercom.  
"Red alert! Red alert! The base is on lockdown. Repeat, the base is on lockdown." Sato said slowly. Little did he know Ezra was already inside.


	11. Chapter 11

Darkness filled the sky and a cold breeze filled the air as Minar landed his tie fighter outside of Chopper Base. He still refused to tell the Empire where the base was, just in case they'd moved. Also, a part of him told him not to.  
When he landed on the base, it was practically a ghost town. It was midday, so the base should've been hopping with life. A light sprinkle of rain began as he walked around, looking for life.  
Inside the base, everyone stayed in a sense of panic. Only a few knew who was truly out there. None knew what to do to prevent war and loss.  
"Rebels!?" Minar called out, his voice full of hatred and arrogance. A confused pilot who was close to the door made her way to Sato quickly and quietly.  
"Commander Sato," she whispered. "I think it's Bridger."  
"I am aware. Do _not_ open the doors." The pilot squinted, then nodded, apprehensively and slowly.  
As the pilot moved, Minar had sensed the movement. A tight scowl painted his face as he moved towards the blast doors. The rain picked up to a steady, average flow.  
"Come out, come out wherever you are!" He taunted right next to the blast door. In the back corner, the _Ghost_ crew all stood together, mournful expressions on their faces. They knew what was coming.  
"Kanan, how do you plan to fight Ezra without your lightsaber?" Sabine asked. Kanan shook his head.  
"I don't plan to, but," Kanan pulled out Ezra's lightsaber. "Ezra left his saber in the ship when he traded himself. Either way, it wouldn't be fighting Ezra. Ezra is gone." Sabine bit her lip and Zeb looked down.

Suddenly, a large earthquake began. The blast door, which kept everyone separated from Minar, were now opening.  
"Close the blast doors, now!" Sato commanded. The operating pilot looked over, confused.  
"We're not doing it, sir." The operating pilot informed. Pure fear radiated from Sato as the door slowly went up. After it moved a few inches, a pair of feet could be seen. As the door moved, more of someone was revealed, until the whole body was seen. Minar was using the force to push the door open.  
"Whoa." A few people sighed, truly mesmerized by the boy's pure, raw force talent. When the door was completely up, Minar cracked his knuckles, slowly moving towards the people. Kanan stared, a sorrowful stare full of regret and sadness. _What had become of his apprentice?_ His eyes were golden, almost radiating hatred. He wore black robes, just as the old Jedi had except for the hooded cape. He was pale and smiled menacingly.  
"I've come with a preposition, dear Rebellion. Now, don't worry, I have not yet given your position to the marvelous Empire. I just have a few demands."  
"We do not bargain with _your_ kind." Sato emphasized.  
"Ezra!" Hera spat standing forward. "Ezra, please stop this. Please, come back to us."  
"Ezra is dead, woman!" Minar practically screamed in anger. "The weak fail, and the strong prevail! Only Minar remains."  
"No," Hera sighed. Kanan, furious, stepped forward.  
"Minar, give me my apprentice back!" Kanan demanded. Minar sneered.  
"Your apprentice is dead!" Minar screamed. "And soon all the other will be, too. Unless you fight me, Jedi scum."  
"I refuse to fight you, apprentice." Kanan shook his head.  
" _Apprentice?_ I am no longer _your apprentice."_ The words rolled off his tongue, striking Kanan in the heart.  
"Who do you serve then? Maul?" Kanan pressured. He was pressing for an explosion.  
"No, I do not serve that filth. My loyalties belong to Vader and the Empire."  
"Do they now?" Kanan asked snidely.  
"Kanan, stop." Hera whispered under her breath. Kanan shook his head.  
"Do you wish to die?" Minar asked, stepping forward briskly. He ignited his blood red saber and held the blade to Kanan's throat. Kanan stood firm.  
"Kanan!" Hera yelped. She fell back into the crowd fearfully.  
"You will not kill me, Ezra." Kanan said firmly. Minar sneered.  
"How are you so sure, Jedi?" Minar asked. Kanan stared into Minar's eyes, swearing he saw a small hint of blue.  
"I know you, Ezra."  
"Ezra is dead!"  
"No." Minar stepped back in anger, swiftly striking Kanan in the arm, just enough to leave a mark.  
"Fight you coward!" Minar screamed. Kanan ignited Ezra's old lightsaber and held it firmly.  
"I will not fight you," Kanan said. "I will only protect myself." Minar spat in his direction. Then, the world started spinning, and he fell. Hera had knocked him out from behind.

That night, Minar woke up shirtless and chained to the wall in a cell. Hera sat in a chair in the corner opposite him, just out of his reach.  
"Ezra, what happened to you?" She asked. He looked down at himself. Scorches and scar covered his upper body from being struck by his master's saber.  
"I told you. Ezra. Is. Dead." Minar breathed, clearly separating the words. Hera frowned and shook her head. She got to her feet and ran her hand over his scars. He scowled, spitting at her.  
"Oh Ezra. I shouldn't have let you go. I shouldn't have stopped you."  
"The death of that weakling was inevitable." Minar spat. "There's nothing _you_ could have done." Silence filled the room. Minar scowled and Hera frowned.  
"I'll be back with your dinner in a little while." Hera said, leaving.  
Outside the cell, she met up with Kanan, who awaited her worried. When she left the cell, Kanan could sense her sadness.  
"Oh no, what happened?" Kanan asked. He took Hera's hand and kissed it.  
"You're right." She said monotonously. "He's gone."

At Vader's Star destroyer, he paced impatiently.  
"Where is that boy?!" He demanded to an officer.  
"Sorry, sir, the tracking device in his tie was disabled." The officer answered.  
"What?" Vader asked coolly, lifting his hand to a choking position. "What did you say?" The officer choked and then his eyes rolled back into his head. Vader dropped his hand, scowling.

He went back to his private quarters, putting himself in a state of meditation and reaching out for his apprentice in the Force.  
" _Minar?"_ He projected. " _Minar!"_  
" _Master,"_ Minar projected back.  
" _What happened, Minar? Why haven't you returned?"_  
 _"I was captured, my Master. But, I have a plan."_  
 _"What is it?"_  
 _"I will make them believe I am the boy they mourn. I will take them down from the inside. In a few days, prepare for a transmission of all important Rebellion locations."_  
 _"Good work, Minar. I'll see you then."_


	12. Chapter 12

At first, Minar felt his plan was brilliant, but, after awhile, found it nearly impossible. The boy her used to be, Ezra, was extremely short tempered, like himself, but had qualities Minar could barely imagine. He was caring, he was naive, he was flawed, _he was weak_. Another problem was his eyes. Minar's eyes burned bright, passionately. Ezra had electric blue eyes, still full of passion, but blue. Minar couldn't change his eye color. One more thing was love. Ezra had heaps of _love._ Love was a thing that rarely crossed Minar's mind. The empire wasn't based on love. Love was weak in Minar's opinion. Also, Minar developed a fear. A fear of failure, a fear of weakness. A fear once he had began his act, he couldn't stop it. A fear he would become attached to these people. A fear they would find out he was acting and lock him away...and he would never see his master again.

But, did he really care about his master? The monster that constant struck him, left scars all over his body. He said he was toughening him up, making him stronger. But, did Ezra really believe that? He didn't know anymore. As he thought, his eye color dulled to near his original blue. He shut his eyes tight, his thoughts were killing him.

"I can feel the conflict within you." A deep voice said. Minar opened his eyes quickly to see that Kanan had joined him. "A very deep conflict." Minar scowled, but then it softened. Was the Jedi right? Was he in turmoil.  
"Well...that's none of your business, _Jedi."_ Minar forced. Kanan only laughed.  
"Classic, Ezra was very good at making up lame excuses. Minar frowned, bearing his teeth. Then, he brightened up. He realized he'd set up the perfect play to trick the rebels.  
" _No!"_ An inner voice called. Minar shook it away, his insides laughing hysterically. He closed his eyes shut and lowered his head solemnly.  
"Maybe your right...". He croaked. He felt his eyes change color, to a raging, electric blue. He had done it. He opened his eyes, facing Jedi and shielding his true purposes with a weak facade. As he opened his eyes, he felt Kanan's sudden vulnerability. He truly loved the boy he thought Minar was.  
"K-Kanan? What happened, where-." He choked, performing the entire time. Kanan bought it.  
"Ezra, is that really you?" Kanan asked. _Geez,_ Minar thought, _this Jedi has a large vulnerability for this Ezra character. His senses are extremely clouded._  
 _"_ Did I-?" He asked, stopping himself abruptly. Kanan choked on his breath, nodding his answer. Minar took a deep breath.  
"I'm so sorry, Kanan. I should have-."  
"No, don't go there. None of this is your fault."  
"I don't remember anything before the exchange." Minar informed. Honestly, he only had fragments of memories from before he began his true training. His master told him he was exchanged for Kanan. They wanted him pmore.  
"Here." Kanan said, quickly getting to his feet. "I can't unlock you yet, but I'll show you something."

Kanan left quickly, practically sprinting from the room. Once he was fully out of sight, Minar broke out into laughter. This was going to be easier than he anticipated.  
"Here." Kanan said, running back into the room. He pulled out a small transmission disk, opening it to show a picture of Minar. No, not Minar. Ezra.  
"Do you remember send us this transmission right before you became a sith?" Kanan asked. Minar shook his head slowly and Kanan pressed play.

 _"_ Sato, Hera, Kanan, anyone. Just listen. I'm resisting Vader. But, I don't know how much longer I'll last." There was a slight pause.  
"I'm on the Star destroyer as a _guest_." He said, slightly emphasizing the word guest. "But, I'm fading. I'm sure you can see it, I sure can. And I can feel it. Vader is inspiring my actions a little everyday. He told me I could leave, but I can't. He threatened Lothal and Chopper Base. But, before I'm lost, I have to say I'm not sorry. You're the closest think to a father I've got right now, and I'd do anything for you. I overheard Vader talking to the emperor. He said something about something, I don't know what. But, if it doesn't kill me it'll turn me, I know it. So, goodbye." Minar took a deep breath, he hadn't realized he was holding his breath.  
"That's _me."_ He said, blinking slowly. He couldn't believe his own eyes.  
"I-." Minar couldn't believe himself. He was going soft, turning light. He hardened quickly.  
"I'm here now, Kanan, and that's all that matters." Minar said. Kanan pursed his lips, he sensed his Padawan's distress, his quickness, his uneasiness. That's when he knew that Ezra wasn't truly back.

 ** **Hey Readers!****  
 ** **Sorry this chapter was so short, but I thought this was a good place to end.****  
 ** **I promise the next chapter will be longer than usual.****  
 ** **Thanks for understanding!****


	13. Chapter 13

"What are you talking about, Kanan?" Hera asked, laughing off his previous statement. Kanan's expression was hard and sorrowful. He hadn't gotten a replacement visor yet, so his milky eyes stared at her. She bit her lip, sensing his serious vibe, and quickly quieted herself.  
"You're serious, aren't you?" Hera asked quickly, looking around to be sure they were alone. Kanan nodded grimly, inhaling deeply. "He's playing us?"  
"Yes. When I showed him the message he sent, he seemed shocked. He was radiating disbelief. I sensed the true Ezra for a second. Then, he convinced himself the dark side was the correct path. Afterwards, he quickly brushed everything away." Kanan paused. He sensed Hera was shocked, and had become overwhelmed with sadness.  
"We can't let him know we know the act is false, but we also can't let him go." Hera nodded. Kanan sensed she was trying to convince herself he was wrong.  
She'd grown to love Ezra, and him being an orphan made her feel she needed to be his mother figure. They'd been close since their first encounter on Lothal; he was a street rat, stealing to survive. He was after the same shipment they were. They let him onto their ship. Hera convinced him to warn the others of the trap, and he went willing. He was captured by the Imperials. Then the Rebels went back to save him. Losing him was like a knife in her gut. She knew Kanan was feeling the same way. "His eyes?" She asked. He shook his head, shrugging.  
"They were as blue as ever, it was a neat trick." Kanan shrugged. "But it wasn't him. I need to meditate."  
"Wait, Kana-." Hera said, but Kanan had already left her. It was just like when they'd lost Ashoka. She was alone again. She frowned, trying to prevent tears from flowing from her eyes.  
"Hera?" Sabine worriedly asked from above. Hera quickly wiped her eyes, looking up to Sabine. She had a concerned look on her face. "Are you alright?" Hera nodded in response, then shook her head slowly. She was having a breakdown.  
"Oh, Hera."  
"I've lost them both. Kanan and Ezra." Hera coughed out as she cried. Sabine held Hera tightly.  
"You will always have me and Zeb, and Chopper of course." Sabine comforted.  
"Ah, what a sad little reunion." A voice said from behind. Both girls whipped their heads around to face none other than Darth Maul. "I'm just here for my apprentice."  
"He's not _your_ apprentice. He's not your _property_." Sabine said simply. Maul didn't even flinch.  
"How did you get in?" Hera asked, confused. Maul smiled, revealing pearly teeth.  
"There are a few dead bodies at the perimeter of your base." Maul said simply. A gasp escaped Hera's mouth.  
"I'll just be off to find my apprentice."  
"Well, jokes on you. Ezra is gone." Hera said sadly. Maul laughed; both deeply and hoarsely.  
"You don't really believe that, do you? Wow, what a family you are." Maul said, laughing. Hera bit her lip, scowling.  
"Fine, we'll take you to him." Hera said. Sabine narrowed her eyes in Hera's direction.  
"Hera." Sabine warned. Hera shook her head.  
"No. If we can't do anything about it, surely Maul can't do anything. So, he can go ahead and try."  
"Hera." Sabine warned through gritted teeth. "What about Kanan?"  
"Oh, young one. Your Jedi friend has no reason to know I am here. Let's keep it that way, shall we?" Maul threatened in a sickly sweet tone. Sabine felt her throat tighten momentarily, but didn't speak out.  
"Won't he sense you? Won't he hear about the dead guards?"  
"Foolish child! Take me to Ezra now!" Maul demanded. Hera set her hand on Sabine's shoulder reassuringly. Sabine swallowed her pride and followed stiffly.

Minar knew the charade was over the second Kanan left without returning. He fumed, until he heard someone clear their throat behind him.  
"Ezra?" A small voice squeaked. He took a deep breath and turned around.  
"What's uh-you!" Minar saw Maul and stopped what he was saying. His anger flared.  
"Ah, my apprentice." Maul said casually. Ezra's blue eyes flashed with anger. Then, he saw Hera and Sabine behind Maul.  
"Hera? Sabine? What are you doing with this-thing!?" Minar asked outraged. Sabine took a deep breath.  
"Ezra, he came to check on you."  
"No! This man has been haunting my dreams for weeks! My ma-captor said he was dead! He said he was killed by Obi Wan Kenobi years ago!"  
"Yes, well Obi Wan never could finish anything, could he. His own training, my life, his Padawan's training, his Padawan's life."  
"What?" Hera asked, confused.  
"Darth Vader would be dead if Obi Wan wasn't a coward! He left him to die instead of finishing the job."  
"SHUT UP!" Ezra screamed. "My master IS powerful!"  
"Ha!" Maul laughed. Minar scowled, sending tremors through the force. Kanan felt it and snapped out of his trance-like connection with the force. He broke into a run, heading towards Ezra's cell.  
" _I_ could've taken you places, my young apprentice. _I_ wouldn't have abandoned you, unlike the so called master you now answer to."  
"Maul!" His voice ripped like ice from his throat. Minar smirked as Kanan ran into the room, right up to Maul, and hoisting him into the air by his throat. Maul smiled, kicking Kanan in the stomach. Kanan stumbled backwards, letting go and pushing Maul into wall with the Force.  
"Kanan, stop." Hera said. Kanan turned his head to face her, his eyebrows crinkling in confusion. He held Maul against the wall. "Kanan, I brought him down here."  
"You brought him down here!? You brought the only reason Ezra is lost down to meet him!?" Kanan asked, outraged. Hera offered a small nod. Kanan exhaled loudly.  
"Alright, Hera. I'll be back when I'm needed." Kanan said, anger and hatred filling his voice. Hera shook her head as Kanan stormed off.  
"Ah, you're losing both I see." Maul said perceptively.  
"Can it!" Sabine forced from the corner, but she knew Maul was right. Kanan was breaking, slowly. Weirdly enough, the dark side seemed to be pulling at him.

Kanan could sense it the second he had pushed Maul into the wall. The dark side of the force had began to influence his actions. From losing his master in the Clone Wars, to losing friends and family, to losing Ashoka, and now he's lost Ezra. It was too much pain. It was too much loss. It was just too much. He wanted it to all go away, but, at the time, he didn't realize that was exactly what the dark side was. The dark side was quick, exactly what Kanan wanted at the time. Kanan needed help.  
"Kanan?" A soft voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to face Hera. He could sense her. And he could sense the kind smile on her face.  
"Hera?" He asked. She neared him.  
"What's wrong, Kanan?" She asked with compassionate.  
"I don't know if I can do it anymore." Kanan said cryptically.  
"Do what?" Hera asked, concerned.  
"This. There are too many losses in my life to continue using the force. I need to be here when Ezra needs me."  
"You don't know that he will be different, Kanan. Maybe it would be better if he didn't change back."  
"What? Hera how could you say that?!" Kanan demanded, pounding the wall. Seconds later, he nursed his hand as he frowned.  
"See, I can't control my emotions anymore. Why should Ezra stay the way he is?"  
"You know how he was after the sith temple. When he learns that he almost killed so many rebels, he wouldn't forgive himself. He'll become worse off than he is now." Hera said and Kanan sighed, nodding his agreement.  
"You're right. I feel selfish, Hera. I want him back."  
"I know." Hera said quickly, but calmly. She wrapped her arms around Kanan's waist and they embraced quietly.

In Minar's cell, he had fallen into a deep, but restless sleep. Like most force users, he was plagued with mostly disturbing dreams. Well, disturbing to him at least. It seemed as if his inner conscious was trying to make him remember...

The first of his dreams was himself, but younger. His hair was almost similar to how it was now; long and unkempt. He was much shorter and slimmer, and had a mischievous smile painted on his face.  
"Nice work today, kid." Zeb said, rubbing his head. Ezra smiled with pride.  
"Yeah, nice job." Sabine said, elbowing his shoulder smoothly. Ezra laughed it off, thanking her and rubbing his shoulder. Ezra was different than Minar, he needed to convince himself. This child in front of him seemed, genuinely happy.  
"You're getting better everyday." Kanan said from behind. Ezra turned around quickly to face his master.

Kanan seemed definitely younger. He seemed more carefree. He wasn't blind and his beard was shaved neatly. His hair was also shorter in his pony tail. Ezra continued to smiled with pride, the feeling flooding Minar. For the first time in months, he had feelings. The Ezra in him was squirming to get free, and was succeeding.

 ** **Hi Readers!****

 ** **I apologize it's been a month since my last update, but I've been having trouble deciding what should come next. I have had at least five, full different rough drafts before finally deciding on this one.****  
 ** **Please hang on tight, Darth Minar will be updating after this.****

 ** **Also, another Star Wars fan fiction is in the making, and I will announce it's arrival in one of the next few chapters.****

 ** **Thank you soooooo much for your support!****


	14. Chapter 14

Minar sat in his cell silently. But, the fight in his head was strong and loud. He clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, the pain almost intolerable. He hated it. A week ago, his weak other self began to fight for control. He demanded control. Minar wanted out, he wanted to see the sunset over a burning city again. But, his light side counterpart wanted nothing of the sort. His counterpart, the once Jedi apprentice, wanted control. But, something confused Minar. The young Padawan wanted to _suffer_. He wanted to be punished for _Minar's actions_.

"Minar." A voice from behind said suddenly. Minar whipped around, the voice was that of Kanan. Next to him, Hera stood, solemnly. On the other side, Zeb and Sabine both stood silently. Minar lowered his eyebrows suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at the lot.

"Minar." Hera started simply. He noticed her voice waver at the name. Up until now, she was always certain to call him Ezra. She'd finally accepted him. "We are going to let to you go. On one condition."

"Gladly." Minar spoke, his word spat like venom and his tone wicked and smooth. Sabine flinched, quickly fitting her helmet on her head. She turned around and stalked towards the door, stopping directly behind Hera.

"I'm gonna go check on Chopper's repairs in _The Ghost_." She said quickly, then exited the room altogether. Minar raised his right eyebrow, then shrugged.

"Minar, if we let you go, promise to never share the location of this base with _anyone_. Understand?" Kanan spoke concisely, not flinching as he spoke Minar's name. Kanan spoke with clarity and strength, the leadership qualities he'd been missing the past few months. It made Minar smile as he agree, getting to his feet and standing patiently at the door. As Kanan used the Force to open it, Minar quickly exited, not looking back as he exited.

"I'm gonna, uh, go to my bunk." Zeb said sheepishly, stalking out of the room. Kanan turned towards Hera, opening him arms. Seconds later, she was in them, broken into tears.

"Shh. It's going to be okay." Kanan comforted, his arms wrapped securely around her. She shook her head slowly.

"No, Kanan. It's my fault. If I wouldn't have sent him into that mission to get you, he wouldn't have been convinced to stay."

"No, no, no. Hera, I was the vote that decided he could. If I would have voted with Zeb and Sabine, he would be back on Lothal. Probably miserable, but safe."

"No, the Imperials would have found him either way. We should have protected him, Kanan."

"We did Hera. To the best of our abilities. This probably would have happened one way or another." Kanan held her tight, unaware Minar lingered around the corner, listening intently to their conversation. Something inside him stirred, and tears stung at his eyes.

" _No,"_ He tried to convince himself. "Just get back to your master.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been weeks since Minar had last seen the rebels, maybe months. He wasn't certain. In the empire, days ran together and nights went too quickly.

He had memorized his repetitive, boring days and knew his schedule like the back of his hand. His inner turmoil had gone down in past months, his older self starting to give way to the darkness. He seemed to sense his master when they had been at the Rebel base; and being in the Empire frightened him.

Though Minar was a sith; evil in the eyes of most people, he had kept his promise to the Rebels, though he didn't know why. He'd given his master a completely random location in the folds of the Outer Rim, he wasn't exactly sure where. And as his training progressed, his mental shields proved stronger.

Every once in a while, his other self would attempt to break free, providing various memories from the past which itched to be let out. A girl with vibrant hair; blues and purples, sometimes brown, sometimes white. He recognized her at the base, although her hair at the time was a mellow orange was electric blue highlights. A few memories with the Jedi, Kanan. Some more recent from after he was blind, others older from when he was younger, more handsome. Also, Hera, the twi'lek pilot occupied a few of his thoughts, along with a strange orange astromech he didn't come across. The Lasat, Zeb, had fewer memories. He figured they didn't get along too well. An old trooper of sorts, Rex he was called, was in a few memories, not many. Along with another force user he didn't recognize. A togruta female with strange white sabers, named Ahsoka he was pretty sure. She wasn't an orthodox Jedi, but wasn't anything like a sith. But memories of her brought his other self sadness, he could sense it.

But these thoughts and memories couldn't occupy his mind. The more time he spent swimming in his thoughts, the higher the chance the Jedi could take back over. His eyes had began to dull since he'd returned to the Empire. The center of his eyes orangish-gold, while the middle was tainted green and the outsides blue. He doubted his master noticed with the red tainting within his helmet, but he honestly couldn't tell. It was all falling apart; his plans, his training, his _feelings._

The only thing he could do was meditate with the dark side, become stronger and keep his other self down for good.

" _Minar? It is time for training_." The deep, artificial voice of Vader filled his mind, blocking out his thoughts of rebellions and his Jedi self.

 _Yes, master._ He echoed, getting to his feet and grabbing his saber. He exited his private chambers and made his way to the training center, where Vader waited impatiently.

The Rebel base was bustling with life; just as it was almost every other day of the year. Though, ever since the Sith Minar had visited; there was a solemn fear in the air. No one knew whether he would return or not, keep his promise to hide their location or not. Everyone was on edge, it had been a rough few months.

Kanan, alone, believed that he could sense Ezra in Minar. He alone believed he would keep his promise. Kanan was _hopeful_. He reached out to Ezra everyday, though he never found anything but cold and darkness.

Everyone else was...okay. Though, okay was a stretch. Life on _The Ghost_ was almost just as it was before that Lothal mission. Hera kept busy with her work with the Rebellion most of the time. Kanan knew, no matter how much he insisted and pleaded with her, she would always blame herself.

As he approached her room that night, he stopped in his tracks as he heard it. The message.

"I'm resisting Vader." He heard the voice of his former apprentice. Funny, he hadn't noticed how weak and faltering it was the first time. "But, I don't know how much longer I'll last." He paused, taking a deep breath. Kanan stood outside of the door, listening to the message along with Hera's faint weeping.  
"I'm on the Star destroyer as a _guest_. But, I'm fading. I'm sure you can see it, I sure can. And I can feel it." Ezra paused, taking a deep, shuddering breath. It made Kanan's inside squirm a little.  
"Vader is inspiring my actions a little everyday. He told me I could leave, but I can't. He threatened Lothal and Chopper Base." Ezra says with a deep sadness.  
"But, before I'm lost, I have to say I'm not sorry. Kanan, you're the closest think to a father I've got, and I'd do anything for you. The whole Rebellion is like a family I've never had. I overheard Vader talking to the emperor. He said something about something, I don't know what. But, if it doesn't kill me it'll turn me, I know it. So, goodbye." Ezra said. He stared for a second, a small tear forming in the corner of his eye. His face contorted to one of pain and he turned off the video. Kanan opened the door, comforting Hera as she wept.

"It'll be okay, Hera, we have to let him go." Kanan said, his tone sad. Hera shook her head.

"We can't Kanan, we can never forget him." Hera insisted, her face red and blotchy from crying.

"I never said forget him," Kanan said, breaking the hug and holding Hera at shoulder length at the shoulders. "We can remember him. We just have to come to terms with the facts. The fact that-" Kanan paused, taking a deep breath. "That, ...that..."

"He might not be coming back." Hera said, crossing her arms over the chest and rubbing her arms. "Sorry, Kanan, but I need to go check on the fleet. I'll see you tonight." She said, wiping a tear from her eyes and walking quickly from the room. Kanan sighed, plopping on the bed and beginning to meditate.

Meanwhile, Sabine had found an old, secluded corner of the base nearly no one came to anymore and had began to let out her emotions through arts. That's how she had always let out her emotions; painting. She'd grabbed her spray cans and just begun painting, pouring out her heart and soul. She was so swept up she didn't even realize the Lasat sneak up behind her.

"Hey," He spoke, his voice deep yet soft. She whipped around, her can of orange paint still spraying as she faced her friend and accidentally covered his shoulder with paint.

"Oh my gosh, Zeb, I'm so sorry!" Sabine apologized profusely, grabbing a damp rag and beginning to scrub at his fur, attempting to get the paint off. Zeb took the rag and began to wipe the paint himself.

"It's fine, Sabine, sorry to sneak up on you like that." He giggled slightly. Sabine offered a small smile.

"No, I was just distracted." She said, wiping sweat from off of her forehead and turning to face her half-finished mural. Zeb let out a sigh.

"I can see." Zeb said. "Sabine, this is beautiful."

The mural was half finished; the background a rainbow of beautiful colors with a figure traced out in front of them. Even though it was a faint outline of a person, Zeb instantly recognized it.

It was Ezra.

"Thanks," Sabine said, taking a step back to admire what she had so far.

"Hera and Kanan will love it." Zeb said, sighing.

"I miss him, Zeb." Sabine said, sadly.

"I know," Zeb confessed. "I do too."

There was a pause of silence, as they both enjoyed a short hug.

"Can I watch?" Zeb asked. Sabine nodded, picking up and spray can and continuing her mural.

Meanwhile at the Empire, Minar was busy in deep meditation with his master. As he sat on the floor with his legs crossed and his eyes closed, he could feel Vader's pacing footsteps through the force. He walked around the room, his breath as stable as his footsteps. He was muttering things for Ezra to think about as he meditate, but he honestly wasn't paying attention.

" _Search your feelings for your anger, your hatred, your pain."_ Vader's voice echoed in Minar's mind. _" Feel the loss, let it fuel the dark side inside of your heart. I can feel your strength, I can feel the anger inside you you."_ His voice echoed, causing a change inside of Minar. He let out a scream of pain.

As he screamed, Lightning curled from his outstretched hands, striking his body. Pain filled his mind and darkness filled his heart.

" _Yes, good, let the darkness out of you, let it fill your system. Let it influence your actions completely."_

It was time. Time for his lesser, Jedi self to die. He would kill him, he would darken his heart to the point her would be tainted out of his system.

Ezra wasn't really present in his own mind, but he knew when his time began to run short. He reached through the force with whatever strength remained in his system, hoping that his _real_ master was using the force as well.

Kanan was meditating outside of the base as he did every day for hours upon hours on end, but he never actually found anything. He didn't know that today would be different.

" _Kanan."_ His voice echoed in his head like a voice in a cave. Shock filled Kanan's body, and force presence. He couldn't believe it. It was Ezra. He could feel his force presence; warm, kind, bright, and full of light. Kanan's eyes welled up with happiness and hope. His apprentice was still alive, and there was hope yet.

" _Kanan?"_ Ezra repeated. Kanan could sense the fear and utter despair in Ezra's voice. He was afraid, very afraid.

"Ezra?" Kanan spoke aloud, knowing Ezra could hear him through the force. He felt a sudden gladness and light burst through the Force.

" _Kanan, I need your help. Please."_ Ezra pleaded. " _Minar is getting strong, too strong. His sith powers are growing. He's using them, the darkness, to wipe me out. Please, help me."_

"Okay, okay, okay," Kanan said over and over. "Where are you?"

 _"Kanan...please...Star Destroyer...help."_ Ezra's voice faded in and out of the force. Then, nothing followed but silence.

Deafening, painstaking, silence.

Kanan ran to the base, hope and joy filling his veins.

He would finally have his apprentice back.


	16. Chapter 16

K

anan approached the rebel base from the outside from a running pace, getting worried and confused glances from rebel officers and pilots as he ran.

He sensed Sato, Rex, and Hera chatting as they walked through the base and ran to their location with as much speed and stamina he could. As he neared, he slowed his pace to a light jog and caught their attention.

"Commander Sato!" He called to get their attention. They all turned around in confusion. "Commander Sato, this is of much importance." Kanan said. Hera raised and eyebrow and Sato nodded.

"It's about Ezra, I sensed him. He called to me. He needs help." Kanan pleaded. A stern sadness crossed Sato's face.

"I'm sorry, Kanan, but we can't allow to send help for Ezra. We don't know if he's Ezra or Minar. We don't even know if he actually needs help. He may be setting a trap for us. We cannot allow Minar to come here."

"I understand, Commander Sato, but please. I could _sense_ him. I know it's not a trap. Please, he's my apprentice. I need to help him. I can save him." Kanan pleaded. Sato sighed.

"Whatever I say doesn't matter, does it? You'll take your crew and get him yourself right?" Sato asked. Kanan sighed.

"Please, we don't need the whole fleet. Just me, Hera, Sabine, Zeb, Chopper, _The Ghost,_ and maybe Rex if he's up for it? Please, I have to do this. And fast." Rex nodded his okay and Sato sighed.

"Alright, if you believe it'll save Younger Bridger. But, please, be careful and come back promptly. With _Ezra. Not Minar."_ Sato made completely clear before nodding his goodbye to the group of companions.

"Is it really him?" Hera asked; her voice catching on her emotions she tried so hard to hide.

"Yes." Kanan said confidently, although he wasn't confident Ezra would still be alive when they reached him. "We need to leave quickly. Let's grab Chop, Zeb, and Sabine and make an infiltration plan."

"I'll go prepare _The Ghost_ and find Chopper." Rex volunteered and Kanan and Hera agreed.

The three exchanged silent nods and went their separate ways.

As the day passed, the mural drew closer and closer to completion. Sabine had scrapped it down to the bare minimum; washing the paint from the wall and deciding on a plain background.

Zeb stared with contempt as he'd watch Sabine paint. Sometimes, she would be "in-the-zone", nothing able to distract her and she painted with as quick as lightning. Then, she'd step back and sigh; second-guessing a color choice or a size. She'd scrapped the entirety of the painting almost five times; herself and Zeb scrubbing at the wall until it was plain of all character but white and dark blue.

As the sun went down, Sabine carried away with her work. The mural; her final version and the version she liked most, was almost done.

It depicted Ezra for who he really was in two images that laid right next to each other. As she finished a final stroke of paint, she stepped back with Zeb to enjoy her work.

To the left was Ezra training; his lightsaber held even with his head and he stood in a strike position. His hair was short, cut neatly has it was before he left. His eyes were electric blue and his expression stern as he focused on training.

The other image was a younger version of him; the image portraying him from his thighs up. In both he wore his orange jumpsuit, of course. Never once depicted in the ghastly sith robes he'd worn on his last visit. The second image was from when he was younger; his hair long and unkempt. He held one of his old collectible storm trooper helmets under his far arm and he was in a playful stance.

He had a childlike smirk on his face; one he used to carry proudly, and a playful gleam to his eyes. One that had, in recent times, dyed down. Mosts of everything could be traced back to the night Kanan went blind and Ahsoka...

"It's amazing." Zeb said honestly as he took it in. The Sabine had painted Ezra made it seem like he was there. It was so full of emotion, full of personality. Ezra's electric blue eyes gleamed and shone with humor, the image so real it almost brought Zeb to tears. Suddenly, fast-paced footsteps approached from around the corner.

"Zeb, Sabine!" Hera called; but the layering of the footsteps suggested someone was with her. Both Zeb and Sabine remained in silence, the weight of grief overcoming them.

"Zeb? Sabine?" Kanan called, his voice slowly approaching. Zeb cleared his throat.

"O-over here," he called, his voice slightly hoarse.

"Zeb? What are you doing in the corner of-" Hera began to ask, but stopped in her tracks. Kanan would've bumped into her if it wasn't from a warning from the Force.

"Hera? What is it?" Kanan asked with worry. Sabine and Zeb continued to stand in silence as they looked back at her. She lifted her hand to cover her mouth as she shook her head, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"Hera?" Kanan asked again.

"I wish you could see this Kanan. His smile, it's so. _Real._ " Hera marveled, grasping Sabine's back. "This is beautiful, Sabine, and quite relevant. The reason we're here..." Hera started. Taking a deep breath, the signal to Kanan she wanted him to say so.

"We've found Ezra." He said simply, with little emotion. Zeb and Sabine both blinked with surprise and confusion.

" _Found Ezra?_ What do you mean?" Sabine asked, picking up her helmet from the ground.

"He found me, reached out to me through the force. There is still a part of him inside Minar. But he sent me a message of warning." Kanan spoke quickly. "Minar's training is progressing, and quickly at that. The darkness is growing within him, devouring him. There's not much left to him, we have to find him. Now. Before he's gone forever."

The group ran for _The Ghost_ which was ready to go. They were going to rescue Ezra.

Meanwhile, the inner turmoil plaguing Minar was growing too much for him. The opposite was true as he imagined. As he grew stronger, his mental roommate became more resilient. It wore him to the bones nightly. By the time he reached his quarters for sleep, he was so troubled he could barely stand. As he grew weaker, he decided the smartest thing to do was a mental retreat. He put up his mental shields from himself, prominent not to let his other half know of his secret plan. He would give way control of the body to Ezra for a little while; a few days, maybe, a week or so. He would slowly take strength from Ezra and rest himself until he was powerful enough to overthrow his Jedi self. For Good.

Relinquishing power, he seized to the ground, sending his consciousness to the far reaches of his brain. He felt the light side taking over his body; flooding his veins with a terrible feeling. _Hope. A strange burning that felt as if someone had taken fire to his lungs. He fell dormant from an overwhelming of his companion's happiness, and didn't know when he would wake again._

Ezra awoke on the floor of a strange room. _His room_ , he sensed. The last thing he remembered was arriving on Lothal with Kanan. _No,_ he thought, _there's more._ He got to his feet slowly.

And everything came rushing back on him. The overwhelming feeling of hatred, pain, and the dark side knocking him off his feet as it took him by surprise. His eyes teared up as his mind presented memories of the pain he caused the Rebels. His eyes teared as guilt and homesickness overcame him. He got to his shaky feet and staggered to the washroom.

He looked in the mirror; grasping the sink for support. He looked at his feet; he wore black slippers of sorts. For the first time he took in his outfit as a whole. He was wearing black robes, which seemed to pale his skin three shades. His memories didn't exactly give it justice. He slowly rose his head to the mirror; his eyes staring at himself in horror. He wasn't expecting it to be this _bad_.

His skin was pale; paler than he could ever remember. He had dark circles under his eyes, similar to the ones he'd gotten loosing sleep over the sith holocron. Guess this was the sith holocron's side effects multiplied. He could remember the look of horror on Kanan's face when Minar had infiltrated the Rebel base. It was the same face he made now. His hair was long and unkempt and wet from his sweat. He seemed thinner than he'd ever been and felt mentally drained. But, the most shocking thing was his eyes.

They weren't golden, or green, or electric blue.

They were grey.

Dull grey, as grey as he felt.

And that frightened him.

He fainted, hitting his head on the sink before he hit the floor hardly, blood seeping from an invisible wound. A final cry of pain escaped his lips before he became fully unconscious. Not quite dead, but closer than one would like.

 ** _ **The cry could be heard across the Force.**_**

Darth Vader was in a meeting with Lord Palpatine when a cold shiver ran down his spine. A wicked smile spread across his face.

"Did you feel that, Lord Vader?" He asked, his tone full of malice. "A plea of help, of a spark of the darkness. Of a light gone out."

Vader smiled underneath his mask. His apprentice was winning at the extermination of his other Jedi self.

Kanan suddenly bolted up. Hera looked over to her copilot in confusion and worry. His eyes were darting, though he couldn't see. He could sense coldness, darkness, and all he could feel was sadness.

"Kanan?" Hera asked, catching Sabine and Zeb's attention.

"It's Ezra," he said suddenly. "He's in trouble, and I know where he is."


	17. Chapter 17

Kanan's heart had stopped beating. His palms were clammy and cold; and a feeling of dread washed over him. He felt groggy, and cold...the Dark Side was winning and Ezra was dying. He felt it.

 _ **The cry that could be heard throughout the galaxy.**_

"Hera, we need to hurry. Please." Kann pleaded. "I can feel his light going out."

"I'm going as fast as I can, Kanan." She replied, a shiver ran down her spine and her voice pained with hope and fear. "Go to the back with Rex and Sabine, getting ready for extraction."

The plan was simple; Kanan really wasn't listening. He felt numb as Ezra's light dimmed a little more every minute.

"Kanan, pay attention." Rex said carefully. "Do you need to-"

"We're here!" Hera called from the cockpit. Rex and Sabine exchanged grim expressions of worry before they ran for the entrance to the inanimate star destroyer. As soon as Kanan stepped aboard, the stealth mission began. After a seconds worth of running, Kanan felt as if he was carrying hundreds of weights on his back. From the Force; pain and sorrow and grief. He slowed to a stop, causing the rest of his party to slop with him. He could sense a deeper pain within Ezra's diminishing spirits. He tried to reach out to Ezra, but only found a startling chill. Ezra was in the med bay.

"Kanan, what's wrong? Is Ezra alright?" Sabine asked pleadingly. They clung to the corner of the bleach white walls as two storm troopers on patrol walked by. Kanan shook his head as he pieced everything together.

"He's injured. He's bleeding. He passed out, I think. I'm not sure, but we need to get to him. _Now_. Follow me." Kanan navigated the halls of the halls of the facility easiler, though he was blind, and knew when someone was coming before they did, it seemed. They neared the med bay, Kanan pausing for a second before it was clear. Then, he entered.

He followed Sabine, taking up the middle of the trio as Rex followed him. He didn't sense anyone except for a less than steady heartbeat of a near Ezra. Sabine stopped in her tracks, and Kanan ran right into her. Then, Rex into him.

"Oh my Force..." Sabine whispered vaguely and with apparent pain. Rex walked around to the front of the group and took in a sharp breath. The room felt cold.

" _Sabine?"_ Hera asked over the comms, seeming to sense her distress. " _Did you find Ezra? Is he alright?"_ Hera was, sadly, met with silence. Sabine didn't know what to say. Or how to describe it. Ezra lay on a med bed, the normally white pillows were dyed a crimson color. Blood, Sabine realized. He was unnaturally pale, more pal than he had been at the base, more pale than she'd ever seen anyone ever. He still wore his sith robes, which seemed to fit his slender figure in his time as Darth Minar at the base. But now, looking over him, it looked odd. It didn't fit the carelessness that seemed to return to his aura. He seemed to be cautiously careful, something Sabine found impossible, but yet the perfect way to describe his current state.

" _Sabine?!"_ Hera's voice was pleading. Sabine stood petrified, not sure what to say. Rex rushed over to the unconcious boy, quickly looking him over.

"Guys, what's going on?" Kanan asked, concerned. He could sense the tension, but he couldn't see what was going on. All he could hear was the voice of Hera in his head and feel Sabine's nervous tension and worry through the Force.

"He has a concussion," Rex answered calmly. "Major blood loss to the head, he's loosing oxygen. We need to get him to the Rebel Healers, quick." Sabine suddenly bounced back, running over to help Rex pick up Ezra's limp body and get him to _The Ghost._

 _Ezra didn't know where he was. He wasn't aware of his surroundings and that he was being rescued. He felt numb, unaware Kanan was feeling the same way. He stood in a room of mirrors, each showing a different reflection of him, deep inside his self conscious, mirrors surrounded him and show him glimpses of his past and future selves. A few images stood out to him. A sith version of him was scowling at a version of himself from a few months ago. He was slim, but strong. His sith robes hanging slightly loose and a scowl danced around his face. He was attempting to reach his other self, the self he wished to become again. He seemed happy enough, but had a dark, sorrowful gleam in his eyes. Grief and pain still plagued this version of himself, he realized, and the sith would never reach him through the reaches of his own mirror._

 _"Interesting, is it not?" A familiar voice danced around his mind. The only other being not trapped inside a mirror, Master Yoda was standing in front of a specific mirror. A careful, younger, and more stubborn version of himself who had a careful expression, but younger, more innocent eyes. He recognized the feeling inside of himself as he approached both Yoda and the mirror. This was him from just before the Sith Temple encounter._

 _"Master Yoda," the Jedi fell to his knees in front of his master. "I need help, I need guidance. I don't know what to do..." Ezra's voice caught in his emotions, which he tried deeply to suppress._

 _"Many a Jedi have said that, I assure you." A man came from the corners with a twang of an accent. Ezra recognized the man from the Jedi holocron and Obi-Wan Kenobi._

 _"Master Kenobi," Ezra continued to bow respectfully._

 _"Something there is, you need." Yoda sensed, his eyes shutting in concentration as Obi-Wan put a comforting hand on the young Jedi's shoulder. "What?"_

 _"I need guidance. My path has been lead astray, I shouldn't have used the sith holocron. I realize my mistakes, masters, but I feel it is too late." Ezra slouched down, feeling weak and small. The younger of the two chuckled._

 _"It is never too late, my boy." Obi-Wan said simply. "Yes, your Force presence is extremely weak and you are in a state of conflict. But we will always be here for you, as will your Master."_

 _"No," Ezra muttered, darkly. "He's given up on me, he doesn't care. I tried to reach out to him, he ignored me. I've lost him, the consequences for my actions have caught up with me. He no longer cares." He felt Obi-Wan tense and distress come off of Master Yoda in waves._

 _"Say that about your Master, never. A good man, Kanan is. A good Jedi." Yoda said stiffly._

 _"Actually, you're friends are attempting to rescue you right now. Kanan did hear your cry, he does care." Obi Wan comforted. Ezra sat up slightly, relief bringing a near smile to his face. Then, a pounding entered his head. He screamed out in rage in pain and horror. Obi Wan stood back as he began writhing and twitching unnaturally as he screamed out in rage. Obi Wan and Master Yoda both disappeared, but their words didn't leave him._

 _His head was pounding as he felt blood start trickling from a wound he forgot about. This is it, he thought, this is the end. He realized part of the pain was the voices of his Evil reflections laughing at his weakness. Through the throbbing, pain, laughing, yelling, and ringing, he faintly heard familiar voices._

 _"It's okay, Ezra," He heard Kanan say, clear as day, echoing, through the pain. He heard a great commotion, clearly, as though through a separate set of ears._

 _"What's wrong with the kid, why's he's doing that?!" Zeb asked. He heard rustling and felt weightless, as through someone were carrying him._

 _"Kanan, what's wrong with him?! " Sabine was frantic._

 _"I don't know, I can't see him." Kanan said, calmly but firmly. A twinge of guilt felt like a lightsaber stab through the pain Ezra already felt._

 _"He's bleeding, a lot." Rex said quickly, before the world went black and bleak in silence._

 _Ezra felt nothing, knew nothing._

Kanan suddenly jerked back quickly, his heart rate quickening up at an alarming pace. He put two fingers to his temple, concentrating with his eyes closed.

"Kanan?" Sabine asked, putting a hand on Kanan's shoulder. They landed at the Rebel base and Hera soon went to the back to see Kanan in the kneeling position. He was deep in thought, deep in meditation. But he already knew the answer to his question.

"Kanan, what's wrong?" Hera asked concerned. Kanan's eyes shot open, his visor not on. His eyes, though clouded and white from his blindness, still teared up the same.

"Kanan?" Hera pleaded, desperate. Kanan finally spoke; his voice slightly salty, mostly void of emotion. He didn't feel anything but cold, pain and darkness.

 _ **"I can't sense Ezra..."**_

 **Thank you for reading my story! Please leave comments and thoughts!**


	18. Chapter 18

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="67687537262450bee285eb79110284dd"Kanan had sunk to his knees, tears stung the backs of his eyes as two of his friends were at either shoulder. At one side was Hera, her hand resting lightly on his shoulder in support. He felt her fear, she didn't fully understand what he said, and neither did he. /p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="920d8d123c759cb72c8525b62fb6398d"On the other side was Sabine, her hand gripping his shoulder so tight it was as if she was steadying herself. He could feel her heart beating rapidly; practically pounding in out of her chest. She had heard what he'd said clearly, clear as crystal. But, she couldn't believe it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="99e4e86cf761c3cf6b3884f1308b3e58""What did you say, Kanan?" Hera asked, swallowing hard. Her voice cracked, unbelieving as she lifted her head to face where Ezra lay. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d65f621ae4e5b94731839337acd5c1aa"He lay on a table, blood was slowly seeping from his head. He was unconscious, but where his chest had previously been rising and falling in a semi-normal pattern it was now still. No more breaths escaped his lips. A pained expression stuck on his face, permanently. He had died in a state of pain, of suffering. In a place that wasn't his home around people that weren't hid family. Something grasped Kanan's throat as hot tears began to pour down his face. He couldn't see Ezra, but he could sense everything Hera was seeing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7ec02b3a0b111f3b5d6edba294f88aea""I can't sense him anymore." Kanan said, his voice void of all emotion. "He's dead." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="95786beee6bd6b6a1786e67f0ad6d9e3"Kanan got to his feet slowly, his face blank, and he left the room. Hera looked after him with a sad, longing expression. Sabine ran forward to Ezra's bed, kneeling at the foot of it. Zeb and Rex looked across the boy with sad expressions. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4d0d23daa5653af76d0bac03efd0bb77""He was too young." Hera whispered sadly, but everyone in the room had heard. "And this is how he will be remembered? Died a sith warrior after conquering at Rebel Base? I don't think so. Someone, begin CPR pronto!" Hera's eyes now burned with a ferocity, she was going to save this boy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="da54e8927e16bdbfd4fb026fc89432d6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The world had been black, silent. The ringing had stopped and Ezra was at peace, for the first time in almost a year. Visions flashed before his eyes, memories he realized. No, he thought, this cannot be the end.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f62f0a1c3c57033446f3b66815d36425"And then he was awake; bolting up with a jump in em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The Ghost/em with a relevant dizziness in his head. He panted, breathing again. A shocked Hera stood only inches away, a tear forming in the corner of her eye. Squeezing his eyes closed, he move one hand to his core. He ached, all over, and it took him nearly five minutes to catch his breath. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9e5829279ffdee170d9b856eb9a13d68"Hera was the first to greet him; helping him to lie back down and stop the bleeding coming from his head. The room was spinning, but he could see clearly the smile that lit up her eyes. And the concerned glance that brought her back down from the clouds. What was wrong? Was she not happy to see him? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="adc72b3ae04df43cd347a7e46b93faae"No one said a word; fifteen minutes were spent in silence as his wounds were cleaned and he was distributed painkillers and sleeping medication. He offered a small, quick smile before slipping, yet again, into unconsciousness. The last thing he remembered were the faces that surrounded him as he came back to life, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"and the faces that didn't./em Hera, Sabine, Zeb, Rex, Chopper. But Kanan was nowhere to be seen. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He didn't care.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="312b2120ce1d6e2b489e148ae3fbb5f5"When Ezra had been brought back by a miracle of Hera, everyone had begun to breathe with relief. Ezra was home, alive and well, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"and he was going to be just fine/em. Everyone important to him had seen the feat, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"except for the most important person in his life/em. Everyone had glanced around with a nervousness, he had left moments before when he was convinced his young apprentice had died. Everyone knew how much Ezra depended on Kanan, Kanan was the most important person in Ezra's life. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6ecacc3fbf0d2a3b1d542a2757d952c8"It was Kanan's vote that got him a spot on the team, Kanan had saved his life more times than he could count. Kanan had taken Ezra under his wing; trained him, been a master, sacrificed his eyesight for the young boy. Ezra was never the same since. Kanan had given himself to the Empire more than once for Ezra, and then Ezra again for Kanan. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ezra had died. /emBut now, when Ezra was back, alive and well, Kanan was nowhere to be seen. Hera knew who Ezra was looking for when he'd shot up, inspecting the room with and expression he hadn't shown in awhile, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"hope/em, and the look in his eyes when he couldn't see what he was looking for. For the mere minutes he'd been awake again, he seemed different. Older./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6149a9337098499aa07b3fcae071def2""Hera," Sabine's voice was hoarse when she finally spoke up. Everyone had stood in silence for almost fifteen minutes. "Hera, his eyes." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dd48e48a885353967b332c56ca0f6d03"And she was right. His eyes weren't the same, and Hera wondered if they'd ever be again. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="da7b10a817dd32494d3f230ad314a9cd"They weren't golden or red, burning with a hatred so strong he could kill with glance. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="460bc922d9a58d8e2d9d8614ceff9e3c"They weren't electric blue; a blue so strong and so filled with hope they could inspire the freedom of Lothal, a rebellion, a family./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bca496f87f47e9db8190326c1fc10c26"They were gray; like a cloudy sky, like a dull day. No emotion other than what skimmed the surface. No hope, no light, no darkness. It was as if the conflict within him had ended in a draw. And it left him numb and dull. It left him gray. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="74660e80c2d157169e1fc93891dd19f7"Zeb had broken into a run after the room had eased back into awkward conversation. He had to tell Kanan of the miracles that had occurred. He rounded the corner; stopping breathless right in front of his bedroom door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4e3ee30d5b29215af9b7b87f71d1a224""Kanan! Kanan, are you in there?" Zeb called, knocking on the door forcefully. The room inside was silent. "Kanan!" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d544042ff8c28fd07a6cbbd52625d4d2""Zeb, I want to be alone right now." Kanan said quietly with a sad tone, just loud enough for Zeb to hear. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="43e42a5567108d79c804d2b675336b5c""Kanan, you need to come with me em style="box-sizing: border-box;"now." /emZeb said, his tone forceful. "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ezra is alive."/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e6a7467e8bb58131b03dee3b2f050539"The room inside had gone completely silent, even more silent than the silence that already plagued it. A minute later the door opened, and Kanan stepped out. He was silent, but Zeb knew what he wanted. He nodded and led Kanan to the room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5e273543a9cc376b1b9510445a984393"They never expected what they found. . . /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3505e2a2195aade3e5e1b96e05dea494" /p 


	19. Chapter 19

As Kanan and Zeb raced into the room, their hearts each skipped a beat. Ezra sat up in his bed; staring forward with an empty look in his eyes. Hera sat next to him on the bed, tears steadily falling from her eyes as one of the medics seemed to be looking him over. Rex had since left the room so only the medic, Hera, and Sabine remained. Sabine was crouched in the corner; a similar dead expression on her face other than a slight twitch on her lip. She was trying not to cry, but her eyes seemed watered over. Zeb ran over to her to ask what was going on, but she just shook her head. Kanan couldn't see anything, but the tension in the room was unexpected for someone who'd just come back to life. There was a high level of anxiety, Kanan sensed, but also a somber realization. Nothing in life was easy.

He'd left his visor in his room, and, honestly, intended to never wear it again. He'd been hiding the truth for far too long. His loss of vision had started this mess, and he wanted to be the one to finish it. He approached Hera soundlessly and she jumped at his touch, but softened when she saw him face.

"What's wrong, Hera? From what Zeb told me there should be celebration." Kanan said, his hand resting on her shoulder. He glanced over at his apprentice; and though he couldn't see what Hera could see, he knew why she was in tears.

His force signature was small, nearly gone. He didn't sense happiness, pain, sadness, loss, confusion, anger, satisfaction, _life_. He could barely get a reading on him, granted that's better than no read at all. Hera put her hand over Kanan's and he could sense a small, pained smile.

"Ezra's alive, and that's what matters." She said vaguely. Kanan loosen his already loose grip and lowered his head. He could sense her sadness and relief, her unwillingness to share his condition was obvious. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hera?" He asked.

"He's-he's," she choked on her words. "He's awake, and living, and here. And I'm glad that he's back, I'm so glad." She spoke with an undertone of grief, which made Kanan even more confused.

"The medics looked him over, and said sometime between when he passed out and we saved him we lost _him._ His personality, thoughts, memories; they're all gone. He's pretty much a body without a soul." She spoke, her voice cracking as she caressed Kanan's hand.

"That's why I couldn't sense his force signature." Kanan spoke with no emotion. He felt the same way Hera did, and he wished to see. He knew who could help him see.

"Hera, I'll be right back. I'm not going to leave you again, I promise. _I just need to see, and I have to use the Force to do that_. He squeezed her hand before walking to the furthest corner of the room. He sat with his legs tucked underneath him, the best meditative position. It would've been stronger if he were at a temple, or at least surrounded by other Jedi...but this would just have to do.

 _"Your conflict, I understand." His voice came before all else, and his body soon followed. Master Yoda, seated in front of him. He couldn't see him, but he knew he was there. "You need, what is it?" Kanan sucked in a cold breath before replying._

 _"I wish to see, Master Yoda. I want to see my apprentice, to comfort my family, to help Ezra." Kanan spoke clearly, his intentions clear, but he could sense the hesitation in Yoda._

 _"A tricky thing, the physical things are. Vision, touch, taste. Not intervene with the physical, the Force does." Yoda spoke sadly. "Help you, I cannot."_

And then Yoda disappeared, without a word, without a warning. Kanan slumped into the wall in defeat. He wasn't sure when he'd fallen asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

_"Kanan."_ Hera shook Kanan awake; his dreams had enveloped him, she assumed. She wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep; he'd gone over to meditate in the corner hours ago, though. It was nearly sundown. As Hera looked down upon her sleeping lover; she couldn't help but smile.

Even on the darkest of days Kanan brought a smile to her face.

He was crouched into the corner; his head cradled against the wall and an uneasy peace on his face. He was holding his legs, making himself as small as possible without being completely uncomfortable. He didn't stir as Hera put her hand onto his shoulder, shaking him slightly. He didn't flinch.

He probably hadn't gotten a good sleep in months; maybe since he'd lost his vision. Without sight he was nearly defenseless against anything that wen't bump in the night. Though he could sense everything through the Force, it wasn't the same.

" _Kanan."_ She whispered again, a little louder. His breath remained steady and his head tilted downwards slightly. Sighing, she secured her hands under his armpits and helped him to his feet. She didn't want to wake him, she didn't know the next time he would sleep, but he couldn't remain on the floor in the corner of the hospital room. She didn't even know if Ezra would remain in this room. It was small with a changeable bed; it was easily an operating table, a cot for overpopulation, a bed. But Hera had a feeling Ezra would be staying for awhile and he may become a more permanent citizen of the hospital ward.

As Hera steadied Kanan with one arms wrapped around his midsection in support, she looked over to see he was still soundly sleeping. He looked peaceful. A nurse suddenly came in and gave Hera a quizzical glace. She didn't recognize the particular girl, so Hera assumed she was a transfer of some sort. Hera simply offered a weak smile before using all her strength and essence to heave Kanan to his bed while keeping him asleep.

Halfway down the hall her steps began to falter; she was too weak to walk Kanan the rest of the way. Pausing in the center of the hall her knees shook slightly as sweat beaded on her forehead. Taking another step, she couldn't help but let out a painful sigh. Tears gathered in her eyes as she stifled a sob.

Zeb had been on his way to check on Hera and Ezra when he had seen Hera struggling in the hallway. He heard her sigh and he could sense her pain and sadness. He hurried to help her gather Kanan's weight.

"Let me help you, Hera." He said quickly, taking the load off of Hera's shoulders and watching as she slouched over. "Where are we takin' him?"

"His room on _The Ghost,_ please, and thank you, Zeb." She said, following as he guided Kanan. He was still out like a light.

"I-I-I couldn't wake him up, I just couldn't." She stuttered, rubbing her shoulders though a breeze was nowhere to be found. "He was so peaceful, like he used to sleep. When things were simple. Why-" She took a breath, wiping tears from her eyes and trying not to outburst her inward emotions. She knew she shouldn't bottle things up, but she couldn't help it. She honestly knew it was bad.

"It's okay, Hera. You don't have to say anything. I understand." Zeb said, stopping her stammering and moving more quickly towards _The Ghost._ He could tell she was tired, she needed a good nights sleep just as much as Kanan.

The next morning, Ezra had been moved to a separate room, just as Hera had assumed. She had gotten little sleep the past night, though Kanan had slept for nearly fifteen hours.

Ezra's new room was basic and contemporary, yet comfortable and pleasant. It had a large bed with medical equipment surrounding it. In the corner was a separate room leading off to the restroom and a hologram screen sat opposite the bed. Ezra had sat on the corner of the bed in fresh pajamas three hours prior; and hadn't moved since.

He simply sat, staring at a plain wall for almost half the day. He didn't move, barely did anything but breathe. He simply sat; with an empty look in his dull, gray eyes.

"Can we talk?" A doctor asked Hera, directing her into the hallway. She nodded, following his lead. An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach as she glaced back into the room. Sabine had been sitting near her and looked up at Hera. Her eyes followed Hera until the door closed. The doctor tapped nervously on the wall, chewing on the end of his pen. His eyes met Hera's and he sighed in exasperation.

"I'm sorry, Miss Syndula, but we have done extensive research. On himself, on his brain. Now, I don't know any of that Force nonsense, or if it has anything to do with this, but from a medical standpoint all I can say is it isn't good. His brain activity has gone down exponentially. Though, there is activity. But, it is small." The doctor's voice is full of regret and sadness and Hera flinches at every word he speaks. "He isn't on life support quite yet, he is functioning enough to eat and drink and use the restroom on his own, the first two only when provoked. We'll have to do more tests and research, though, to see exactly what the problem is." Hera nodded, and they stood in silence for a moment before they exchanges pleasantries and went in opposite directions.

Ezra had moved since Hera had left the room. A plate of food had been set in front of him and the nurse was coaxing him into eating. Eventually, his shaky hand picked up an eating utensil and chewed slowly on a piece of meat. The sight pained Hera to her core; she didn't want this for Ezra, never did. But, she couldn't do anything to stop it. She had to get out of that room. She nodded to Sabine and left the room abruptly, heading to the central hangar of the base.

 **NEXT CHAPTER OUT 2/10**


	21. Chapter 21

Kanan awoke in his bedroom, unaware of when he had fallen asleep and that he had been taken into his room. Last thing he remembered, he was meditating in the hospital room. Hoping, wishing, praying for vision; even for a second.

His head hurt; maybe more painfully than ever before. Possibly from dehydration, he couldn't remember the last time he'd drank anything. Rubbing his head, he went to stand up but hit his head on his bunk. Feeling around, he recognizing his room in _The Ghost_. Someone had moved him, and allowed him to sleep for what felt like days. He reached for his visor, which he sensed on a small table near his bed. Grasping it for a mere second, he shoved it into the back corner of a drawer. If Ezra was to ever get better willingly, he had to show that he wasn't hurting, he wasn't mad. He had to own his blindness, which was exactly what he was planning on doing from now on.

Reaching for his side, he pulled out a comm link that each crew member for _The Ghost_ had. Sighing, he hailed someone weakly.

"Hera?" He croaked. He wasn't sure where anyone was, and didn't feel like wandering. All that met him was silence for a solid ten seconds.

 _"Kanan?"_ Hera answered, her voice static from the comm. _"Kanan, it's not good. You need to come to the medical sector, room 2. I'll send Sabine to fetch you, meet her outside the ship."_

And with that, more radio silence. Kanan quickly took a few sips from a water bottle sitting nearby before closing his room and walking to meet Sabine.

By the time Kanan made his way outside the ship, walking slowly, Sabine was already there and tapping her foot. She seemed to relax when she saw Kanan walking towards her, but she was still apprehensive.

"Sabine, what's going on?" Kanan asked, but was met only by a sigh.

"Maybe I should leave Hera to the explaining." She stated simply, leading Kanan to an area of the base he never had to visit before; the infirmary. It altogether seemed like an unpleasant location, a couple medical staff rushing around. Kanan only sensed three. He supposed they weren't usually needed, this was a small base. Their auras altogether, as Kanan sensed, were unpleasant, nervous, fearful, and pitying. The situation must be worse than he supposed. He needed to be there for Hera, now. Above anything else.

 _Ezra was simply drowning in a sea of darkness, following a river of night, being carried away by the tide of depression. He wasn't fully conscious, but was mentally there. Honestly, he wasn't sure where he was. All he knew was darkness of despair, so overwhelming he couldn't float. A lake so large he couldn't swim to the side. Caught in a flow so strong there was no way to fight it. He had simply given up hope. He had lost Minar along the way, he was sure. But in his attempt to lose him he had gotten himself lost in the process. He would never see Kanan again, he would never see Hera or Sabine or Zeb. Or even that bucket of bolts, Chopper. He didn't have to face his mistakes; Ahsoka's death, Kanan's loss of vision, anything. He was trapped, yet free. He was lost, yet found. He was sad, yet unmistakably happy. He had no words, and as far as he was concerned, he no longer even had a mouth. He had a blank mind, yet it was full of confusion and panic._

Kanan had entered the infirmary room and sensed nothing. Minar's cold darkness was absent, but so was Ezra's burning warmth. It was frankly startling, more startling than the cold. He knew Ezra was there, and alive, but he _couldn't sense him._

 _"_ Hera." He said, and he felt her jump send a tremor through the force. She got to her feet and he walked to meet her, embracing her as she buried her head in his arms and tears flowed from her. After standing in that position for nearly five minutes, she broke off and took a second to compose herself.

"He's alive, Kanan, and that's all that matters." He'd heard Hera say, but they both knew her words were empty. Ezra's soul was gone; floating in an abyss separating life and death, and unable to be rescued. Only Ezra could rescue himself now. "He's got little brain activity, and the head doctor said they had to run more tests. He's still functioning, sleeping and eating and drinking when provoked. All we can do now is wait."

Kanan nodded, putting his arms around Hera's shoulder after sitting in the chair next to her. He couldn't quite figure out what he should be thinking. He didn't know what to think. The situation itself was hard to contemplate, so he took his mind elsewhere.

 _"_ So?" He broke the awkward silence only filled by uneven breathing patterns from the occupants of the room. "How long did I sleep?" He asked uneasily.

"Nearly an entire day." Hera stated simply, intertwining her fingers to Kanan's. He intook a sharp breath. _Hera had been suffering this grief alone? For an entire day?_

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked, his voice soft, but still sharper than he had intended it to be. He felt her pain in her aura.

"I wanted you to sleep, Kanan." She began to stammer, slightly flustered. "You haven't gotten a good night sleep in months, I wanted you to sleep. I needed you to sleep. For me."

He tensed slightly before answering. "Hera?" He whispered so quietly it was barely audible. "Have you ever thought that I needed you to sleep? You've been up, worrying. Over me and Ezra and everything else that isn't in your control. I bet you haven't gotten more than four every month since Ezra's dreams began months ago. I _need_ you to be alright, Hera. Just as you need me to be alright."

Silence hung in the air as Hera and Kanan stared at each other, hand in hand. Hera stared at Kanan's milky eyes, seeing past his current situation and into the incredibly light green blue eyes she used to love profusely, she used to be able to stare into for hours on end because of their beauty. Into his eyes that could stories; of pain and suffering, but also of love and joy. Eyes always full to the brim with emotion. Now, they were duller, but still held nearly the same emotion and love. It was worse for Kanan, though, he simply couldn't see where he was staring. He could only sense, and that was never the same. But, Kanan saw Hera's eyes clearly in his mind. Green, beautiful, and naive. A perfect compromise from her leader stature and powerful aura. He saw her eyes clearly, the picture in his head so pristine tear stung his eyes. Hera held his hand tighter now, and didn't drop his unwavering gaze until a doctor came in.

Meanwhile, in a vast corner of the galaxy Vader's Star Destroyer hovered above a planet claimed entirely by the Empire, the name escaped his mind in his state of anger and confusion. He paced his room, a violent compassion erupting from him in waves so strong anyone near would most definitely feel it. _Hate_ , the compassion was hate. The next person who interrupted his private thoughts would most definitely die, probably by Force Choke. He needed to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes he saw her face, heard her voice, her pleas. _He couldn't save her._

Vader hadn't given a second thought to Padme in years, because she was Anakin's love, the Jedi whom he'd killed in his anger most fairly. But for some reason, her memory stuck, and had been reawakened with his young apprentice, who was now dead.

Just like her.

He felt an emotion towards this woman as strong as hate, but not hate. It was love, a feeling he never imagined for himself. He had to clear these memories, these feelings. The Death Star, a weapon so powerful it could take out entire planet, was near completion and he couldn't be so self consumed when it was time to use it. He had to be prepared for anything, and nothing could stop that feeling. He needed a distraction, though he knew in the long run it wouldn't really help.

As if on cue...

 _"Lord Vader."_ Palpatine's voice rang throughout his quarters and he realized his master had called him over hologram. Kneeling, Vader bowed his head in reverence.

"Yes, master?" He asked, raising his head slowly to see his master's flickering blue form from where it had appeared.

 _"You have failed in your attempts to train the boy as your apprentice. That will not go unlooked."_

"Yes, master," He spoke. Though, deep down, deeper than the Emperor could sense, he was happy his attempts had failed. He knew, one day the boy probably would have replace him. And besides, he was a pain and he never liked him. There was a force user somewhere much stronger, much more powerful, and Vader wanted him..."

 _"But,"_ The Emperor suddenly added. _"I will not completely hold this, your failure, against you. You can still yet be redeemed through the Dark Side."_ Palpatine spit the words like acid and caused a bloodthirstiness to settle in Vader's heart in soul. He _would_ redeem himself in the heart of his master, he would see to it it happened.

He would not fail him master again.

"What is it you would like me to do, Master?" Vader asked, full of pride. A wickedly poisonous smile spread across Palpatine's face quickly.

 _"I have not quite given up on your apprentice. He is resilient, and though you failed the first time I shall give another chance."_ Vader became confused, pausing before answering.

"I thought that Minar had died, I can no longer sense him." Vader said blandly.

 _"And neither can the Jedi. He is not quite dead, not quite alive. Hanging to life, but can be awoken with the Dark Side."_

"I will do whatever you need me to do, Master." Vader answered automatically.

 _"Good, good."_ Palpatine cackled and ended the conversation, promising to call back within the week.

Sabine and Zeb paced the base back and forth in worry. When the doctor's had come, Kanan and Hera had wished to be alone. They needed each other, but they didn't understand how Sabine and Zeb could be in just as much pain.

Sure, Kanan and Hera had been the mother and father Ezra had, and later lost, and desperately needed and wanted. But they were a family. Zeb and Sabine had been his closest friends, and they wished it to remain that way, though they doubted he would live. They had tried to think positively, tried to see the bright of day, but was failing. She held her helmet underneath her arm, ready to put it on in a swift motion if tears were to appear in her eyes.

"D'ya know what's wrong with him?" Zeb asked sadly. He hadn't been present in the room when the doctor had first talked to Hera, but Sabine had been. She sighed and took in a shaky breath before turning to face Zeb.

"They think it's brain damage, his brain activity is really low. But he can still eat and sleep on his own. He's missing his personality, his _soul_ almost. What makes him him. I'd bet it has something to do with the Force. That's why Kanan can no longer sense him. From what I've learned from Kanan over the years, I'm willing to be his heart and soul and Force presence or whatever is trapped in some sort of limbo, halfway between life and death." She had been guessing, theorizing, but had no idea how right she actually was. Zeb raised and eyebrow, though accepted it and nodded sadly. He didn't know anything about the Force. Why Kanan couldn't see, but could. Why they would move things with their minds and wield lightsabers. Why they could sense things and had visions and stuff. Or whether this limbo junk really existed.

All he knew is that he missed the little rascal, and just wanted his bunk mate back and for things to be completely back to normal.

NEXT CHAPTER 2/16


	22. Chapter 22

As Ezra floated in his consciousness, he saw darkness. He saw nothing, he heard nothing. He felt nothing, he smelled nothing, he tasted nothing.

He was nothing.

All he knew was darkness, but a sudden flash of light, and he was now somewhere. Not floating in nothingness, but a room that looked all too familiar. Was the Force trying to tell him something?

In the distance he saw himself, standing in a circle of light. A voice suddenly surrounded him, and he remembered.

 _"Tell me, why must you become Jedi?"_ Master Yoda's voice echoed, a voice Ezra hadn't recognized or known at the time. The watched his younger self suddenly become flustered, staring at the ceiling.

"I don't know, I guess because Kanan believes I can." His voice was soft and somewhat reserved. He looked tired and exasperated, and Ezra remembered the day well.

 _"Ah, Kanan thinks you can."_ Yoda taunted in understanding. _"Hm. And you?"_

"Well, I'll become stronger, powerful." Ezra answered immediately. Yoda exhaled.

 _"Oh, power, you seek."_ Yoda stated. Ezra became frantic, and began to speak darkly.

"I'd make the Empire suffer for everything it did." He vowed, spitting words like acid. "For everything it took!" He began to shout now. "For my parents! I-I don't want to be helpless anymore!" He shouted, fear and anger clouding him and he scowled.

 _"Jedi way is revenge? Teach this, your master did?"_ Yoda questioned. Ezra became frantic yet again, and shook his head.

"No, Kanan would never." Ezra spoke with authority, he spoke with no fear. "He's a good master, a great master-" He added for credibility and support. Ezra stared at the ceiling in disbelief, searching for the source of the voice who questioned everything he said.

 _"Then why seek you revenge?"_ Yoda asked.

"I don't!" Ezra insisted fearlessly, glaring. Yoda made an unimpressed noise.

 _"Inside you, much anger, much fear,"_ Ezra shook his head. He was becoming angry, proving Master Yoda's words to be true.

"I just want to protect me and my friends!"

 _"And this is why you must be Jedi?"_

"Yes, and not just them, everyone." Ezra had settled down. Looking onto the scene still, he remembered his clouded emotions from that day. "I'll protect everyone." He paused for a second, thinking on his words and sighing.

"Before I met Kanan, I only ever thought of myself. But, Kanan and the rest, they don't think like that. They help people, they give everything away and I see it. I see how it makes people feel." Ezra stared forward now, a sadness overtaking him.

 _"Feel, yes!"_ Yoda exclaimed. _"How?"_

"Alive." Ezra answered without skipping a beat. "They feel alive. Like I do now."

 _"Good, good."_ Yoda answered, and suddenly the room was engulfed in a sea of stars. A sense of floating over came him yet again, but in a positive way. Yoda continued to speak.

 _"Ahead of you a difficult path, there is, Padawan. A Jedi you may yet be. "_ And that's when a light, a star it seemed or a spirit, brighter than the others began to float towards him. He held up his hands towards it, a shard or a crystal, brilliant and glowing landed in his grasp. Ezra smiled, a sense of joy and awe overcoming him yet again. He was curious, and examined it carefully.

The image flashed and changed, and suddenly Ezra was in nothingness again. Yet, the memory remained, as vivid as he watched it replayed over and over again.

Why had he been show this, or just suddenly remembered? Maybe he would never know.

But the smile on his face would stay for awhile.

Kanan awoke with a start; he had fallen asleep on a chair in the infirmary, his head resting on Ezra's bed and his entire body hunched over forward. He sat up quickly, looking over at Ezra's sleeping body only a few inches away. His body was positioned in the other direction, but his breathing was steady. Ezra didn't move or stir, and Kanan blinked, wiping sleep from his eyes.

"Kanan?" Hera asked, putting a hand on Kanan's shoulder. "What's wrong are you alright?"

"Yes." He answered. "I just, I had a vision. But, I don't think it was a vision per say, but a memory. Ezra's memory."

Hera stared, and Kanan could tell she didn't know what to say. He could sense her confusion.

"Do you think he's trying to reach out to us?" Hera asked, hopeful. Kanan sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"No." He said, sensing Hera's disappointment. "I think if he could chose to show me something it would be a memory of us, or one I would be able to recognize it as a certain message. I think it was a memory _for_ Ezra, from the Force, maybe channeled through me since his sensitivity is depleted."

Hera nodded her head, she understood, partially. She never really understood the Force, not as well as Kanan anyways. But, that was to be expected.

"Kanan is this a sign? Is he getting better?" Hera asked. Kanan took her hand in his and sighed.

"I don't know."

A WEEK LATER

Nothing had really happened to Ezra after the strange vision, medically speaking and physically speaking, but Kanan could swear his almost nonexistent force presence had gotten a little stronger. He decided to sleep, once again, near Ezra, and hopefully more visions of memories were to come.

They were memories meant to bring life back to Ezra's body, his soul. Meant to bring Ezra back. From something that knew Ezra better than Ezra knew himself; the Force.

And, just as Kanan had predicated, another memory came that night. A memory that perfectly symbolized everything he was going through.

Kanan and Ezra were in a Star Destroyer, opposite them on a long stretch was the Inquisitor, the first one. He stood threatening at the end of the long beam as Kanan limped in, supported by Ezra. Then, he ignited his saber. Kanan felt a burning passion once again erupt within himself and stood on his own.

"Let me borrow that." He said, grabbing Ezra's lightsaber and lighting it. Ezra surrendered it instantly.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Ezra had said, stepping back. Both Ezra and Kanan remembered that day as if it were yesterday, and both remembered their passionate emotions from that fight.

Kanan had ran towards the Inquisitor, the lightsaber pointed at his heart, and the Inquisitor had smiled, not quite expecting what was to follow.

Mid run, Kanan had turned off the saber and began to fire. It had caught the Inquisitor off guard, causing him to lose his smug expression and block the attacks. Kanan, merely feet away, had then reignited the saber and struck hard against his foes, both men fighting with passion and little reserve. Kanan had brought down clean, powerful strokes and the Inquisitor, now clenching his teeth in fury, had blocked every attack.

They were caught at a balance of strength; Kanan pushing as hard as possible and the Inquisitor continuing to defense and rival his strength. He pushed back, causing Kanan to momentarily sprawl before he made his retreat to defense. As the Inquisitor attempted to kick the Jedi, Kanan had flipped backwards to where he had began.

The Inquisitor had run after him, he still remembered the hate and fury in his eyes as he charged, but Kanan once again began to fire and charge. Ezra, he now looking back noticed, had seemed more than impressed.

"I've never thought of that..." Ezra commented before running after his master, who was totally devoted to the battle. Constantly switching between blaster and saber. He attacked, but the Inquisitor would swerve and block, or vice versa. The battle was enthralling to watch, especially since he was watching himself, and he and the Inquisitor fought, swerving around each other in graceful patterns. Ezra had remained somewhat behind, simply watching the battle rage on. Suddenly, the battle changed and Kanan seemed almost overtaken.

The Inquisitor had smiled maliciously and brought down his saber yet again, pushing Kanan nearly to the ground. Ezra had rushed forward, using the Force to get Kanan's saber from the Inquisitor's belt. Lighting it, he had momentarily distracted the Inquisitor, who pushed Kanan away and faced the young boy.

 _"No...Don't do this."_ Kanan had thought then. Now, looking back, it was the perfect boost of emotion Kanan needed to finish the Inquisitor, even if Ezra had ended up with a scar.

"At last," The Inquisitor said, eyeing up the Jedi. "A fight that may be worthy of my time." He then lit the other half of his saber, making it double bladed. Ezra and Kanan exchanged looks before charging at the same time, the Inquisitor fighting them both off with little challenge.

His focus seemed to be more on Kanan, using maneuvers and spinning blades to fight the Jedi. Ezra seemed frightened, just barely fighting off the Inquisitor's blows. The Inquisitor used the Force to push back Ezra, closing his saber and the boy had landed on his side some distance back.

Meanwhile, the fight raged one, the Inquisitor having landed a double kick to Kanan's stomach and send him limping backwards. The Inquisitor used his advantage to send the seasoned Jedi flying backwards, just as he did his apprentice seconds earlier. Ezra sat up, fear painted on his face and desperation for his master kicking in. Just as The Inquisitor was going to end Kanan, Ezra stood and reignited his saber. Instantly, the Inquisitor sent his saber flying, spinning in midair, and towards Ezra.

It had hit him on the side of the face and he had dropped the saber, tumbling over the edge of the beam. Kanan shot up, reaching towards his apprentice and shouting out in anguish as he watched the young boy fall to his demise.

The Inquisitor's saber returned to his hand and he smiled in victory. Kanan remembered his pain in that moment, pain the fueled his fight.

The Inquisitor returned his saber to a single blade and watched as Kanan weakly peered over the side of the canyon; his apprentice nowhere to be seen. Unmoving, dead. He held grief for a mere second before taking a breath and washing the anguish from his expression. He held a straight face before speaking:

"That was a mistake." The Inquisitor smiled and Kanan's eyebrows lowered over his eyes in fury.

"Why?" The Inquisitor asked with annoyance in his voice. "Because you have no one left to die for you?"

Kanan called the other lightsaber, his own, to his hand, igniting them both.

"No." He said, crossing the sabers over his chest. "Because I have nothing left to fear."

Master Yoda's words echoed in his head. _Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering._ It was at this moment Kanan was at his strongest, and he yearned to be that Kanan again.

The Inquisitor held a straight face for a moment before holding the saber to his face and smiling. Kanan did the same, charging with both sabers and engulfing in battle yet again.

He had thought he'd lost his apprentice, and he wasn't the same. The Inquisitor lit his double blade again and they fought with passion, leaping around and the battle never tipping in favor of anyone.

Until the Inquisitor sprang back, landing on the edge and nearly falling. Kanan neared him to continue the fight.

"You were right." He said, strongly and unwavering. He had never felt more _light_ pr sincere since this moment. "I was a coward. But now I know there's something stronger than fear. Far stronger. The Force. "

The Inquisitor held his blade with both hands as it began to spin.

"Let me show you how strong it is." Kanan said, thrusting his sabers in the middle of the Inquisitor's and breaking it in two, sending the Inquisitor over the edge and holding on for dear life. His broken saber's fell into the reactor core, alighting a fire and sending a shock wave throughout the entire ship.

 _It was going to explode, Kanan realized_.

Kanan crossed his sabers over the Inquisitor's throat as fire and lightning erupted from the core. His face expressionless and passion radiating off of him.

 _"_ You have no idea what you've unleashed here today." The Inquisitor said. Kanan had honestly had no idea what he meant, and didn't care at the time. But now, looking back at everything, wondered if the Inquisitor knew of something that was to happen. Ezra's turning, his blindness, the turmoil. It was better not to dwell. Kanan unlit his sabers, but his hard expression never wavered. "There are some things far more frightening than death." He said, as he let go of the edge and fell into the core. Kanan watched, shock and sadness crushing down on him. And the weight of losing his apprentice threatening to overtake him.

"Kanan. Kanan." He thought he had heard his apprentice. He didn't want a reminded of his failure.

He had turned to see Ezra, alive.

"I thought I lost you." Kanan had said, sadly sand relieved at the same time. Ezra half smiled.

"I know the feeling, now let's go." He had motioned for the exit, before the ship exploded.

It was right then Kanan realized he was his younger self, and Ezra was his younger self. The memory broke into a vision of communication.

"Ezra?" His voice broke, the vision broke into darkness and Ezra morphed. He was older, with shorter hair and a dull look on his face. He hadn't seen Ezra like this; and he was glad he got to. At least once. "Ezra, I will find you, and I will save you."

Ezra half smiled as the image faded and Ezra disappeared, leaving Kanan.

He woke up short of breath and wishing for more time with his apprentice.

NEXT CHAPTER 2/21-2/22


	23. Chapter 23

Kanan feared the future, feared the horrors that lived in his past, and especially feared what was right in front of him. He had traveled away from the rebellion, away from his apprentice who needed him, he needed to put a stop to it all. A stop to the pain and suffering, and a stop to the Dark Side in his and Ezra's life.

He stood at the foot of the sith temple where it all had started. He had lost his vision, he had lost Ashoka, he had lost his apprentice. He had lost everything on Malachor. He wondered why the greatest Jedi to ever live, a master knight, one of the oldest and wisest had sent him to the place where an evil was awakened and almost everything he loved died? Maybe it was a teaching lesson, or maybe an omen of some sort. He was yet to figure it out and time was of the essence.

"Are you done with your little pep talk, Jedi? I wouldn't bother, because you are not leaving here alive." Vader spoke with disdain towards Kanan, and stood with a sense of urgency, as if Kanan's death had to squeezed into his busy schedule. Though Kanan couldn't see Vader's face, he could sense his hatred, his facial expressions. His ominous breathing was the only noise in the temple, it was otherwise deserted by all life and in complete ruins. Kanan couldn't see anything, but could sense the destruction and chaos surrounding him.

" _Kanan?"_ A voice flooded into his communicator. " _Kanan, don't do this. It's not your fault, please, think, be reasonable. There isn't anything you could have done to prevent his death."_ Hera pleaded, something she seemed to a lot with him increasingly. " _Kanan, I love you don't leave me."_

Vader ignited his saber meanicingly and got into striking position, as if telling Kanan it was time. Kanan sighed and clicked off his communicator.

"It was my fault." He said aloud, not to anyone in particular, really just to himself. "I could have saved him if I was a better master. I could have saved him…."

Anger flooded his veins as adrenaline. Kanan was furious, raging he ignited his saber forcefully. Whispers of the dark and the light rang through his ears, he needed to calm down. The light side was his way, his tool. He needed to use it.

But he couldn't calm down, he almost didn't want to. He felt more powerful, more sure. He felt more confident he could avenge his young apprentice. All he could see was darkness, but it felt as if he was looking onto Vader with a feeling he was afraid of. A feeling he couldn't control. A feeling so terrible it was strengthening.

Hate.

Kanan charged, hate radiating from his form. He didn't know what he was thinking, he just charged. He was dangerous, and dark, and it simply brought a smile to Vader's face.

"I hate you!" He shouted with little reserve. "You killed him! You killed Ezra! And for that I will kill you!"

…

A WEEK EARLIER

Kanan hadn't seen anything since the memory of the first Inquisitor and he was beginning to become restless. He had sat with Ezra for what seemed like centuries and no change had come. He still had little ability to function and little to no force signature. He was fearful, an emotion Jedi should rarely use if they wanted to stay away from the Dark Side of the Force.

"Kanan," Sabine had entered behind him and he turned to face her. "You need to go get some rest, it's been weeks since he's shown you anything or attempted to contact you or whatever. You need rest and he'll understand that. I can stay with him, you can leave him with me for a few hours." Kanan was hesitant. Of course, he loved Sabine and trusted her completely, but he just couldn't leave Ezra. He blamed himself, he needed Ezra to be okay, and he needed to be here when Ezra was okay. He sighed.

"Please, Kanan," Sabine said firmly. Kanan paused a moment before answering. He couldn't quite formulate words.

"What's he doing right now?" Was all he managed to say. There was a pause of silence.

"He sitting up on his bed, looking at the wall. But that's not the point Kanan. He's living and breathing and healing, and he will be when you return from a good sleep."

Kanan paused before getting to his feet and offering Sabine his chair. She smiled weakly, a sensation Kanan sensed and something Kanan yearned to see again. Sighing, he left the room and went straight to his bedroom without looking back or really thinking in general. He wished for Ezra to be better, and he would give up anything for him.

As soon as his head hit the pillow, Kanan was asleep. A sleep he honestly wished to be dreamless and visionless and memoryless. A sleep not quite contempt, but not restless either. A rest that let you sleep and recharge, but also allowed you to lie on edge and be prepared to jump up and act if needed.

Of course when did Kanan ever get what he wanted.

His dreams were plagued of visions and memories, all of which seemed to be tainted red with the dark side. He tossed and turned and barely slept a wink. He woke to darkness and slowly got out of his bed. Blinking sleep out of his eyes, he headed silently and sleepily towards the infirmary to check on his apprentice.

As he entered, he saw Ezra was now asleep and Sabine sat by his bedside half-asleep. She seemed tired, warn. He wondered how long he'd been asleep. It felt like he had just laid down, like he'd gotten five minutes of sleep. But he'd probably gotten hours.

"Now look who needs sleep." He said, a tired smile on his face. Sabine whipped her head around at the sound of his voice, she hadn't heard him come in. Her expression softened when she saw him, but she was still worried. Kanan could sense her worry.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Kanan, you look terrible. You honestly have dark circles under your eyes, you look tired. Warn, even. You were gone twelve hours but look like you got ten minutes of sleep." Kanan pulled a chair to the bedside and sat next to Sabine. She looked warily into his white eyes, he never wore his visor any more.

"That's because I did. I wasn't really asleep, but I wasn't awake. I couldn't sleep, every time I closed my eyes I could only see pain and darkness." He shut his eyes in deep concentration and he heard Sabine take a deep breath. "I got it from here, Sabine, if you want to go take a nap or distract yourself in some other way." She nodded absentmindedly before standing up and stalking out of the room. She had been right, Ezra had not changed one bit.

Sometime after he had sat down and Sabine had left, he had dozed off again. He slept more soundly in Ezra's presence, his worry for him was what really kept him awake.

But his sleep then had left him in a sense of contempt similar to what he yearned. Not because it was dreamless, but because the dreams were _good_. The dreams were a sign, a sign Ezra was trying to share with Kanan.

And he was ready to listen.

NEXT CHAPTER OUT 3/15-17

The opening of this chapter started the second part of the story, which will last 5-10 chapters depending.


	24. Chapter 24

Ever since Ezra had been moved to the hospital room, Kanan had spent most his time with him; whether reaching out through the force, sleeping, observing, or just staring at the shell that once was his apprentice. He had fallen into another nap of dreamless sleep with the alarming beeping noises had began. Jumping to his feel, he ignited his saber, and quickly turned it off after sensing no danger.

"Kanan?" Hera's scared, unsteady voice called. He sensed her nervousness and her fear as he suddenly felt her warmly embrace him.

"Hera, what's going on?" He asked, but sensed it before he could get his answer. Ezra's force signature was completely gone.

And that's when he heard the rush of doctors entering the room, practically stampeding the two of them.

"Heart beat is failing!" A doctor called out. "Beginning chest compressions!"

Suddenly Kanan began to feel woozy, and fell to the ground, passing out as he heard Hera shriek.

Kanan awoke in darkness, more darkness than his blindness had given somehow. He searched around him, he knew he was dreaming, but he didn't know where he was. As he turned in circles, he saw a flickering light in the distance. As he slowly approached, he saw it was Ezra, as he last saw him.

Broken, hurt, dying, but himself.

The shadows twisted around Ezra's figures like lightened shadows and faint calls echoed in his head.

"Ezra." Kanan spoke softly, and Ezra's electric blue eyes shone bright. Cuts and bruises lined his face, but he appeared resisilient, if not tired too. "Ezra, don't leave me." Kanan pleaded.

A small smile began to form, before Ezra quickly ignited his saber.

"Kanan, get behind me." Ezra spoke with a tough, scratchy voice. Kanan scrambled. That's one thing he liked about his visions, he could see. And one thing he didn't, he didn't usually have complete control over himself in said dreams. If it was up to him, he would protect Ezra. He would protect him, like he should have in the first place.

Out of knowhere, an almost mirror of Ezra appeared from the shadows. Kanan recognizes this alter ego immediately.

Ezra stood confidently with his makeshift lightsaber, his hands shaking slightly as he went into a defensive stance. His mouth was painted into a line, his eyes darting. Minar laughed, maniacally, his face a smirk. Walking slowly and with pride, he ignited a beautiful red saber, the color a perfect reflection of his eyes. He let out one final chuckle before striking, quickly and stealthily, quick enough to nearly knock the saber from the young boy. But Ezra stood strong, ish.

Kanan couldn't move, he was frozen in place, as if by a dark force. A dark force such as Minar. Kanan hadn't seen Ezra since the day he lost his vision, of course, but he had to assume present day Ezra looked something like Minar.

Minar was a few inches taller than Ezra, and his hair was buzzed instead of long and ragged. They had an identical scar, the same one Ezra had gotten from the original Inquisitor. But Minar had more scars then Ezra. Physical, and mental, Kanan could see.

He tried to move, to help Ezra with the fight, but he couldn't. He was frozen in place, completely now, he couldn't even move his hand to reach his saber. He could hear Minar's voice in the depths of his head like poison. Kanan clenched his teeth as he worked to free himself, all the while the young Ezra worked hard to fight his older evil. Why was this version of Ezra so young? Surely if he was older he'd have won by now. Maybe it was Kanan's own fault...

"No, Kanan. It wasn't your fault." Ezra muttered in the depth of the fight. His teeth were clenched in pain and agony as he fought Minar.

"Of course it was my fault, Ezra. I was the one who left you, you were vulnerable. You were in pain, too. And as your master it was my job to take care of you. I failed."

"No, Kanan. I'm the reason you're blind. I'm the reason you weren't there. It was all me." As Ezra spoke he noticeably weakened, Minar began to win the fight.

"Ezra, stop. These things, these excuses. They aren't you, they're me! It's no one's fault but my own you're the way you are, and so am I. It's my fault you turned into Minar! It's my fault! I wasn't there before, but I'm here now. And I'm willing to do anything to stop this. Anything!" After his last words, Kanan felt Minar's grip on him losen.

Whether intentionally or not, he could move again. And he would not waste that chance. Within seconds, he'd ignited his own saber, ran towards the impending battle, and used the force to push Ezra to the side. Minar's face lighting up wickedly. The battle was pushed to the next level; passion, anger, fear. The dark side. Ezra could sense it, he was yelling and shouting for Kanan to stop. Kanan was so blinded by rage he couldn't hear it.

"Kanan, Kanan stop!" Ezra shouted, but Kanan wasn't listening. He had no choice but to hop back into the battle. But it was too late.

Ezra watched as Kanan, face full of passion, disgust, and anger, his teeth clenched and yelling, he shoved his saber into Minar's chest. Directly into his nonexistent heart. Minar fell to the ground, dead in seconds.

Kanan seemingly came to, staggering back and dropping his saber.

"What've I done?" He whispered. He fell to his knees. "I have vowed, I have broken my promises."

"Kanan,". Ezra came to his master's side. "Kanan, you saved me. From myself it seems. You saved me, please, stop blaming yourself for these things. Please, Kanan," Ezra began to fade as Kanan turned to face him.

"Ezra, what's happening to you?" Kanan asked, concerned.

"I'm waking up, finally, you saved me from Minar, Kanan. I'm waking up!"

Suddenly, Ezra had completely disappeared. And Kanan looked down to see himself fading too. The world became black again.

He awoke to darkness, as the usual now, but felt himself being shaken.

"Kanan, Kanan you have to snap out of it! Ezra needs you, he will wake up!"

"We're losing him!" A medic spoke. Kanan's face distorted in disbelief as he spoke.

"No, no I saved him. I defeated Minar, I saved him. Please, Ezra! Fight through!"

Kanan heard a deep breath, and suddenly his force sensed lit up like they were before.

Ezra was back.

"Kanan!" Ezra called, swinging himself off the bed and throwing his arms around Kanan. For now, everything was alright.

But Kanan knew the dark side came with a price.

A price he would soon have to pay.


	25. Chapter 25

SIX MONTHS LATER

Ezra was integrating nicely back to normal life; completely void of the dark side, he seemed genuinely happy again. Kanan and Ezra trained and meditated nearly every night. The worst of the storm seemed over for the young Jedi, especially since all signs of Minar were erased. He was back to his cheery, and no doubt smug, self.

With the return of the young man, the entire Ghost crew seemed more light-hearted and happy than they'd been in months. Their family was back together again.

But Kanan was still plagued with the calls from the dark side.

He felt as if he'd never be whole again, but that wouldn't stop him from fighting for the light. He had a young Padawan to train and protect, and nothing would stop him from seeing it through this time.

Along with that, Ezra had received all his titles back, and had once again become a prominent member of the rebellion. They were growing closer and closer everyday to ending the Empire, and the thought alone made Ezra shiver. He wanted an end to the Empire so bad, he couldn't help but hope it would be over soon. He wanted it to be over soon.

"Ezra! Ezra! Snap out of it!" Ezra heard Kanan snap lightly. He'd zoned out during their training again. "Ezra, you have to stop zoning out, if you zone out while fighting like this, you could get seriously injured."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Ezra answered with a sigh. He looked around to catch rebels passing by and giving him weird looks. Nothing new.

Ezra had become a sith lord, broken into the base and terrorized everyone, and then died. Of course he was going to get some weird looks, but he didn't expect them to last this long. It's been six months since his miraculous recovery, and some people still felt he didn't belong.

"I know what's going through your head, Ezra, and you shouldn't worry about it. You can't control people, but they will come around eventually." Kanan said, moving to put his hand on his padawan's shoulder. Ezra sighed, pulling his master into a quick hug. Kanan was surprised at first, but quickly repaid the affection.

"I love you, Kanan," Ezra whispered, very audible. Kanan smiled softly, sensing Hera's presence approaching and a swell of love coming forth. The pair let go slowly, Ezra meeting Hera's eyes as she approached. He smiled quickly, hailing her with a quick hello.

"My Jedis, how are you today? An early start I see?" She inquired, positioning her hands on her hips as she spoke.

"You know the way of us Jedi, up before the suns." Ezra said with an eyeroll and a chuckle, causing Hera to sprout another smile.

"Well, I came with news of a mission in need of two Jedi," she said, serious now. "You've got Rex and Zeb coming too, they're preparing a shuttle."

"What exactly is the mission, Hera?" Ezra asked with raised eyebrows. Hera pulled out a holodisc and showed a hologram of a ship. Kanan stiffened slightly.

"I need the four of you to go to this Imperial Shuttle that belongs to-"

"-Vader." Kanan answered simply, almost as if he could see. "Isn't it a little soon, Hera?"

"This order is straight from Sato, he needed the best of the best." Hera answered with a small, slightly sad, smile. "This is a recon and rescue mission. An important rebel spy has been suspected within the ranks and needs an out." Ezra nodded slightly.

"I'll go get ready." Ezra said, running towards his quarters. Kanan sighed and Hera took his hand.

"Oh, Kanan," she sighed. "You're so cold, are you getting sick? I can put someone else on the mission if you're not feeling up to it." Kanan grunted slightly, shaking his head.

"No, I'm fine, just worried."

"About what?"

"About Ezra." He answered, lowering his head in an act of sorrow. Hera ran her finger over his scarred hands in an attempt to soothe him, but he just sighed. "The poor kid, I've been a terrible master. He's been through so much. Not more than a few months ago he lived on that Star Destroyer. He wasn't himself, but a shell, controlled completely by Vader and the Dark Side. It was a miracle we got him back at all..." Kanan zoned out for just a few seconds, but long enough for a shiver to run down his spine. He could still remember the day his apprentice had died, and come back to life. The day he had succumbed to the dark side, the day he had killed Minar. He could never forget. Since the day, it had been harder and harder to control his anger and fear. "And now," he continued. "You should see the looks on the faces of nearly every single soldier on this base. Their hate, their fear, of Ezra. I can see it's weighing down on him, even if he insists it doesn't bother him. Taking him back to that place, that made him a monster! So soon, I just, I don't know..."

"Ahem."

Kanan hadn't sensed Ezra's presence and turned around to face where he had heard Ezra clear his throat. Kanan coughed slightly, unsure of what to say.

"Ezra," Kanan started, but was quickly interrupted.

"No." Ezra's tone was cool and has a sense of urgency. "No, Kanan, I'll be fine. It's been months, I've recovered, besides it won't happen again. You'll be with me, and so will Zeb and Rex. Nothing's gonna happen to me, please, just let me do this." He was pleading, now, and Kanan realized in a way he was trying to prove his worth.

"Ok, but you need to stay with me the entire time." Ezra nodded with a smile. Thank you, Kanan heard Ezra's voice through his throat.

Kanan, Ezra, Rex, and Zeb were situated in the Imperial Shuttle and headed through hyperspace and to Darth Vader's Star Destroyer. The tension was thick and the ride was long. And Ezra couldn't seem to find a way out of his own head. He could see Zeb and Rex talking, laughing about something, but couldn't seem to find their conversation. Kanan was sitting at the driver's seat to make sure the ship flew casual and nothing went wrong.

All Ezra could seem to think about was himself, Minar, and going back to Darth Vader's cruiser, a ship he seemed to call home for many months. He tried to shake the thoughts from his head and hoped Kanan wouldn't catch on to them. Going back to Vader's ship opened up old wounds, and reopened memories he didn't even know he had. Memories of fighting, strength he didn't remember having, a red saber he didn't remember wielding. He physically shook from the depth and coldness of the memories. He didn't want the memories. He tried to push them down, he tried to think of more. Wondering, what if he'd never gone after them his first mission? What if he'd never joined the crew? But the bad memories kept trying to push themselves back to the surface. If he pushed them down long enough, he might explode. And he didn't want that...

So he had to face them now. He cautiously raised his shields, high enough so that Kanan couldn't sense his distress, but low enough they wouldn't raise a red sign to Kanan that he was hiding something. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to let it all out, he didn't feel like anything anymore. The only reason he held on was the joy he found in his training.

Bile rose in his throat as a new memory scratched it's way to the surface.

The day it all began.

Ezra could remember the morning well, now. It was as if he was watching a movie, everything seemed to be through a screen. He could remember that morning well, his last morning as himself, and the last thing he could remember after he'd woken up. Now the memory lasted longer, and it was full of anger and even more pain than he remembered.

He had given up, for the betterment of Lothal and for Chopper Base, but didn't really expect anything to happen. He would never willingly turn to the Dark Side, not after all this resistance, and Vader knew it, too. Ezra had no idea what the Sith had planned, but he was ready to fight it. He was ready to fall, to die for his cause. He was prepared to die for his cause. And of course Darth Vader could sense his rebellious attitude, though his fire was smoldering out of existence.

He had heard the talk of some sort of machine, a machine that would awaken the Dark Side of the force within him, but it didn't seem possible. He couldn't possibly believe in a machine, in a weapon that could reshape his own personality. The down-side, though, was that if it was a thing, he wasn't strong enough to fight it. This is it, he had thought that day, this is the end.

He had been lead down the hall, non-fighting, and strapped to a machine much like the machines for interrogation. The electric shocks began, then. Too many to count and they drove him to the brink of exhaustion. He could hear faint voices, though. Whispers in the corners of his ears. Through it all, though, he could hear a conversation between Vader and, someone. He wasn't sure who.

"The machine is fully operational, and I can sense the darkness growing within the young boy. The darkness we give him now, it is synthetic and a trick of the mind. The darkness will grow as the hatred does, and it will fade away, and grow. He will not let you down, master." Ezra focused on fighting the voices, the little seeds that were being planted as he grew weaker and weaker. He had no idea his resilience was causing anger, and hatred, and he was doing it himself. He truly was Minar, and still is, he had no idea... he is Minar.

That day, the day he'd awoken, Kanan had slain Minar, but now Ezra knew Minar wasn't really gone. Kanan had killed the synthetic darkness, and with every slip he had, a real darkness would grow. The only thing Ezra didn't know was that Kanan was fighting the same internal struggle.

Sorry for the delay! If anyone is truly still around, lol, thank you for reading. I've been feeling a little discouraged to continue, but recently have gotten Disney Plus and re watched the series. I want more! Still upset about the same things, WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DO MY BOY KANAN LIKE THAT!

Love the votes and comments, thank you, and anyone who's seen the Rise of Skywalker DM me so we can geek out together over you know what.

Stay geeky guys, and enjoy this chapter!

I have no promises for the next release date, but with this newfound love and anger alike I'm gonna have to say it's soon, and I've rewritten my planned ending and have written in a few more chapters with the possibility for even more. I'm planning on taking this story far!

Happy New Year everyone!


	26. Chapter 26

Bear with me, guys, re watching Season 4 has got me down. Let's start a petition for another season!

Ezra hadn't really realized he'd fallen asleep. The newfound memories and realizations had weakened him greatly, and he must've slipped into unconsciousness. He seemed to be able to sense and hear everything around him, though. He needed this darkness and focus, to figure out what was happening to him. And how he could prevent it.

"By the looks of it, we're almost there." Ezra heard Rex say, "Maybe someone should wake up the kid." He suddenly felt his body shaking, by the force of it he'd say it was Zeb, and he willed himself to wake. He couldn't, though, he felt weak, and a little sick. Chills ran up and down his spine, and in a sort of way he felt it was all beginning again. He hated it, he couldn't let it happen again. He needed to wake up, before the memories started. The more he tried to push himself to wake, though, the more weak and tired he became. He gave up for the time being, trying to reach Kanan through the force to let him know he was okay.

"Kanan, he's not waking up!" Zeb's voice seemed a little distorted. Ezra could sense the distress in his voice. This was how it all started, after all, Zeb trying to shake Ezra back to reality. "Karabast, kid, wake up!" Ezra tried to call out, but was stopped suddenly by a familiar breathing. Vader.

That's when Ezra knew he was close to Vader. He didn't knew what to do, and he panicked.

"Kanan, it's starting all over again!" Zeb called, and Ezra felt Kanan's familiar force presence as Kanan touched his shoulder. Though his usually warm aura was unusually chilly. Was this from killing the synthetic Minar? Ezra could feel Vader trying to take him over, some sort of force possession. Was it possible?

"You have made a mistake, Jedi." Ezra heard Vader, but had no idea everyone else could hear him too.

"Is that Vader?" Ezra vaguely heard Rex. "How is this happening? Is he speaking through Ezra?!"

"Ezra, Ezra if you can hear me," He heard Kanan. "Shut him out, Ezra! Shut him out!" Ezra tried, as hard as he could, but he couldn't shut Vader out. He did hear his voice slip through though, weak and coarse.

"Kanan," he croaked. "I'm trying, I'm trying, I can't I-"

"Silence." Vader's voice slipped through. "Your rebel spy is dead. Give me my apprentice and you will remain unharmed."

"Never, Vader! Rex, hit the hyperdrive and take us back to base!" Kanan ordered. Rex moved hastily, but not fast enough.

"Kanan, they have us in a tractor beam!" Rex announced. "We're stuck!"

Ezra couldn't take it, any of it. Minar, Vader, the Dark Side. He'd had enough. And Kanan could sense it.

"Ezra, calm down." Kanan warned. "Ezra..." But the rest of Kanan's voice was drowned out by Ezra's screams. And then a high pitched buzz.

Suddenly a blinding white light spread from Ezra, propelling their ship through hyperspace. All of the light inside of Ezra rung out into the Force, and Zeb and Rex were knocked unconscious. Kanan looked towards Ezra surprised, and Ezra was surprised to see green-blue eyes staring back at him.

Kanan could see.

"Ezra, what did you do?" Kanan asked, both astonished and worried. "Ezra, you've repaired my vision, how-?" Kanan couldn't finish his thought before he was ambushed with another hug.

"I fixed it, Kanan. You're okay, I've fixed everything." Ezra said, holding on tight. Kanan looked down upon his apprentice, seeing him for the first time in years, and tears formed in his eyes.

"Tractor beam disengaged." Rex said, automatically turning on the hyper drive and directing them back to the base.

...

"Ezra, how did you do that?" Zeb asked when the four had completely settled, en route to Chopper Base. Ezra was sitting with his knees to his chest and his head nestled on top. He seemed lost in thought, and Kanan set a hand on the boy's shoulder to bring him back. Ezra blinked, looking around the room towards everyone who expected an answer.

"Huh?" He asked plainly. "I'm sorry, Zeb, I'm just a little tired."

"I'm sure you are, kid. Karabast, I don't know what you did, but you did more than help Kanan. I feel like a practically new Lasat."

"What was that, Kanan?" Ezra asked, directing his attention to the older Jedi. "That bright light, and now everyone is miraculously healed of whatever ailed them? I never heard of anything like that to happen through the Force."

"I've heard one other occurrence of healing through the force, but never to this magnitude. The only thing I can think of this that you still felt a lot of guilt, about all the pain Minar caused, even though, I may add, it wasn't your fault. When Vader tried to take you over, your guilt mixed with your resilience, your passion for light, and it let out a wave of light matter, having the power to heal and regenerate."

"That's pretty amazing, Kanan." Rex commented, stretching out quickly. "That seems like a pretty powerful thing."

"Yeah, so don't ask me to do it again," Ezra moaned, giggling slightly. He was exhausted and minutes from sleep.

"Yes, it is. And it really says something about how Ezra has grown in the Force. Ezra, what do you say-" Kanan spoke, before noticing the young boy to be fast asleep. It had really knocked the energy from him.

"We're approaching, Kanan," Rex said, switching over and moving the ship to the landing deck. "I'll go out first, explain the situation to Hera with the spy."

"I'll get the kid." Zeb volunteered.

"Kanan, want me to tell her about the, erm eyes vision, thing."

"No, I'll tell her."

"Alright," Rex said, opening the back door of the shuttle, "I'm heading out."

...

Kanan watched, yes watched, Rex exit the shuttle with Zeb on his heels, carrying Ezra. Kanan couldn't help but stare. He didn't feel like his blindness was too long, some mornings he woke up and almost forgot, but looking at Ezra helped him to remember. When he'd gotten his vision back, he hadn't really believed Ezra was Ezra. He wasn't that little boy from Lothal anymore, and it was apparent now. He was practically all grown up, and Kanan could hardly believe it. He listened in, heading for the exit of the shuttle.

"It was a failure, then. But where's Kanan?" Hera had come out to meet them.

"We didn't even get a chance to land, Hera. But, something happened." Rex said awkwardly. Zeb exited the shuttle, then, Ezra in hands, and Hera paled a little. Kanan couldn't get over how beautiful she was. It'd been too long since he had looked upon her beautiful face.

"Is Ezra alright?" Hera asked, panicking. "Where's Kanan!?"

"Hera, calm down. Ezra is fine, he's just tired, and I think it's better if Kanan explained. I'm sorry again about the spy." Rex walked away, Zeb at his heels, and Kanan exited the shuttle. Once Hera's eyes met his, tears began to well.

"Kanan? Kanan, your eyes..." She ran to him and pulled him into a hug. He never wanted to let go.

Everything was alright.

Thanks for reading, and thanks for the support!


	27. Chapter 27

Kanan was plagued with dreams that night. Strange dreams of light and dark, but one in particular kept coming back.

He was at Malachor again, though in his mind he wondered why he'd ever return. It was dark inside the temple, and he couldn't see through the darkness.

He remembered Hera's frantic voice, pleading him about coming back. And something else...but he couldn't remember.

Kanan could see Vader's outline from the light of his blood red lightsaber, and from Kanan's blue one. There were arguments lost in translation. And then they fought, and Kanan could sense so much _darkness._ He had to wake up.

 _I hate you_ , he heard himself say. _**I will kill you!**_

Kanan woke up breathing heavily in a pool of sweat. He needed to talk to Ezra, but he needed to step lightly. He was concerned of the dark side usage channeled through the young boy yesterday, and all Kanan could think to do was give his Padawan the benefit of the doubt. The last time he didn't, it pushed his Padawan away, far away.

But first, Kanan had something important to do.

When he'd lost his vision, he'd let himself go. His beard was unkempt and his hair needed a desperate trim. He fixed it quickly, restoring his hair to it's former glory. He shaved his beard down to the chin patch he had before, and cut his hair as well. Just as he was finishing up, he heard a knock on the door.

"Kanan, it's me, Hera. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come in." He said, watching as his door slid open. Hera smiled at him, taking her hand to his face and caressing his cheek.

"New look, love?" She asked with a smile. Kanan smiled back.

"More like the return of an old one. It was way overdue. I have to say, I've missed looking at your beautiful face every morning." Hera nestled her head under his chin, and he pulled her into a long hug. He pulled away eventually, she'd come in for a reason.

"What's going on this morning?" Kanan asked, clipping his lightsaber to his belt. He'd pulled out his old armor, which it wasn't hard to admit he missed. He really felt like himself again, and he'd never felt better. Besides the strange dreams.

"Nothing much, Ezra's not awake yet. Zeb took him to the infirmiry last night so the doctors could check on him, and he's still there."

"I'll go to him." Kanan said quickly. "I want to be there when he wakes up."

"Alright." Hera said smiling.

"I'll see you later," Kanan said, giving another quick hug to Hera, and they walked out of his room together.

Kanan had been pulled in twenty different directions all morning; congratulations and questions and murmurs came from everywhere. It was hard to keep track of. He couldn't help but wonder if this was how Ezra felt when he had fully come back. He had to admit, he didn't like it much. He felt like a creature in a cage. People were staring and whispering, but he wouldn't give up his vision to spare the judgement. Just how he was sure Ezra wouldn't choose death over the awkwardness. Right?

His thoughts kept bringing him back to Ezra, and he couldn't help but feel guilt when it took him hours to find his way to the infirmary. Ezra was still asleep, he had been for nearly fifteen hours. He was worried, and it probably wasn't good for him. He thought he'd been done worrying for a long time. He supposed he was wrong.

...

Kanan had had all day to think about what to say to Ezra. It'd been twenty-six hours and he still hadn't woken. But Kanan wouldn't leave Ezra's side, he had to be there when the boy woke. He'd taken the day to look around the room, to really look at it.

It was a standard medical room of Chopper Base, but Kanan hadn't seen one before. The only time he'd ever needed it was after he lost his sight. It was a plain room with cream colored walls and a steel floor with a small bed and medical equipment. It wasn't very pretty, but if you were staying in the medbay luxuries weren't in mind. Kanan had spent weeks in this room, and never really known how _plain_ it was. It wasn't disappointing, just not what he expected.

It was easier to fall asleep when Kanan was blind, there really wasn't much to distract him. Nothing really to focus on and keep him awake. Now Kanan couldn't bring himself to sleep. He wanted to see everything, and he couldn't ignore the underlying fear he'd wake up to darkness again.

Kanan had been in the infirmary all day, and nothing had changed about Ezra. A doctor had said something about exhaustion, and Kanan couldn't refute him. It'd been some time since the kid had gotten a good nights sleep. Kanan refused to leave Ezra's side that night, in hope Ezra would wake and see his master sitting there, looking forward to seeing him. The chairs weren't any more comfortable now that he could see them, but he'd settle. He'd do anything for Ezra.

 _Ezra was floating through a dark abyss, a place he'd never been before. All the times he was asleep in visions or on death's door, he'd never dreamed of anywhere quite like this place. It wasn't just black and blue, it was_ dark. _He squirmed as chills ran through his bones: the dark side, he realized. Voices filled his head that he didn't recognize, voices of evil and hatred and fear. A fear, Ezra realized, that revolved around himself. All the cold, chilly voices in his head were persuading him to stay, join them, and hold the hatred in his heart close. He was sick of it: being attached by the dark side in his dreams and visions when he was weak and vulnerable. A voice oddly familiar whispered in his ear constantly, saying things like 'the dark side through you restored Kanan's vision' and 'the dark side is your friend'. It was wearing him down, and the weaker Ezra got the more persistent the voices became._

 _He was still just floating in a sense of nothingness and he wondered if this was death? This was new, but familiar, and he'd been on deaths door a great number of times. And if this wasn't death, he was definitely lingering at the door. It made since to him that it was death, everything was dark and cold. Even in his worst times Kanan always made an effort to reach out to him through the force. Today Ezra could feel nothing, just darkness. He couldn't sense Kanan's light, or his hope. That meant one of a few things. Either he was dead, Kanan was dead, Kanan didn't care, Kanan was evil... Ezra didn't want to think about it anymore. There were a slew of possibilities, and Ezra didn't like any of them. The best he could hope for in this situation was death, and he accepted it._

 _Not one second later a strange, red light appeared ahead of him and his surroundings started to take shape. An all too familiar landscape spread through his vision as he touched down onto rock. A shiver ran through his body again and he wrapped his arms around himself. Looking around, he quickly realized he was on Malachor again. It was dark, only lit by two lightsabers, a blue and a red. Fear spread through his veins as he looked upon the scene before him. It was Darth Vader, in the flesh and fighting Kanan with passion and boredom. Anger caught Ezra as he clenched his fist, reaching for Kanan through the force. The fight paused, then, and Kanan and Vader circled each other._

"Are you done with your little pep talk, Jedi? I wouldn't bother, because you are not leaving here alive." _Vader's voice was cool and Ezra reached for Kanan once again. He couldn't sense the light, or the hope, or anything that made Kanan Kanan._

"Kanan?" _The sweet voice of Hera came from Kanan's communicator and Ezra couldn't sense the love and desire Kanan usually felt whenever he was with Hera. Her voice always lit his heart, but something was different, now_. "Kanan, don't do this. It's not your fault, please, think, be reasonable. There isn't anything you could have done to prevent his death." _Hera seemed frantic as she pleaded with Kanan. Whose death was she referring to? Surely it wasn't Ezra's. Was this is future? Was this a future force vision? "_ Kanan, I love you don't leave me."

 _Vader ignites his saber, ready to fight. Kanan was out of time,_ _and he needed to go back to Hera. Ezra's screams went unheard as he pleaded with Kanan not to do it, it wasn't worth it._

"It was my fault." _Kanan said, words Ezra could never get away from_. "I could have saved him if I was a better master. I could have saved him..."

Don't do this, _Ezra muttered._ Please Kanan don't do this. _Ezra attempted to run to his master, or possibly former master if he really was dead. Each step seemed to take him further, though, and the scene slowly began to dissipate. Tears pricked Ezra's eyes. Was this a warning? If Ezra gave up and succumbed to death was this the future? Ezra could sense a bit of hesitation and confusion in the force. But the small uncertainty was dismissing quickly._

 _Kanan was quickly changed, hate taking charge of everything. It was scary, to see his master, the epitome of light in Ezra's eyes, relishing in darkness. This was the end, Ezra decided, as he saw a small smirk begin to spread on Kanan's face. It was quickly morphed into anger, a strong hate. The air was as cold as the core of the iciest planet in the galaxy and Ezra shook his head vigorously. He refused to believe this was the future. This was a synthetic memory, a fake vision. It was put there by the dark side, by his own insecurities._

 _Kanan charged, his lightsaber ready to swing. Ezra couldn't watch as Vader stood ready, an air of arrogance thick around him. He loved this, the dark side destroying the purity of a Jedi, a master of the light side. Ezra reaches for his master, full out of his grasp, and screamed until his voice was numb. The world slowed and time moved like molasses as Kanan approached Vader, his next words echoing in Ezra's ears._

"I hate you! You killed him! You killed Ezra! And for that I will kill you!"

...

"My gosh, Kanan, wake up. Please, wake up! Kanan!" Shouting brought Kanan quickly to his feet. He looked around to see Hera, her face contorted with fear and worry, staring at him. He looked around quickly; he was still in Ezra's room, he must've fallen asleep.

"Hera, what is it? What's wrong?" Kanan took Hera gently by the shoulders as she stared at him.

"Ezra." Was all she said and Kanan turned quickly to face the bed where his apprentice lay. There was still so signature he could grasp at, but something was new. He was moving, making noise. Steady tears were streaming from his face. He was crying.

"What happened to him?" Kanan asked, taking his padawan's cold, limo hand.

"I don't know. I was walking past and heard something. I thought Ezra may have woken up, but he was asleep. And crying, Kanan, he's crying. And he was murmuring about how it wasn't your fault, and it wasn't worth it. He was telling you to stop, Kanan." Hera had become frantic and Kanan put his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. Hera was one of the strongest women he knew, and seeing her so upset was worrisome. He evaluated what Hera had said, and it all seemed eerily familiar. Was it possible he was having the same vision Kanan had the previous night? He wasn't sure, all he did know was that Ezra needed to wake up. Now.


End file.
